Querido diario
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Su diario siempre fue su confidente y, aunque el mundo haya cambiado mucho, jamás dejaría de serlo. Después de todo, bajo esa capa de falsa fortaleza, aún era una chica de dieciocho años.
1. Mi muy querido diario

Hola, mis queridos amiguitos :) Bueno, hoy por primera vez en mi historia en FF voy a subir un fic de, al menos, dos capítulos. Jamás lo había hecho porque, con el pasar de los días, la inspiración se va. Pero esta vez prometo que voy a continuarlo y terminarlo, ¿por qué? Porque ya lo tengo hecho, y quedó tan largo que, creo yo, me va a ocupar dos o tres capítulos. El primer capítulo, quiero aclarar, es corto, pero porque es el principio y bueno, no quiero atestarlos de información...

En fin, espero que lo disfruten, es un gran paso para mí que, después de años escribiendo, me haya animado a hacer algo más largo que un One-Shot o drabble. En fin, espero que lo disfruten :)

Y ahora, a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares no son míos. No lucro con ésto de ninguna manera. Pero las palabras aquí escritas sí son mías.

**Summary**: Su diario siempre fue su confidente y, aunque el mundo haya cambiado mucho, jamás dejaría de serlo. Después de todo, bajo esa capa de falsa fortaleza, aún era una chica de dieciocho años.

**Dedicación**: A mí misma y a mi estúpido diario (que en realidad son cinco, porque uno no alcanza para tantos años). Odiaba a las personas que tenían diarios, me parecía demasiado _adolescente yankee_, pero no, son más baratos que un psicólogo y más efectivos ;)

**Advertencias**: Un fic de más de un capítulo. Quizá el Daryl me haya salido un poco meloso, pero espero que no. De todas formas existen los reviews para aclararme lo que no les guste :) Siéntanse libres.

En fin, nada más que decir. Espero que lo disfruten y actualizaré tan pronto pueda. Supongo que entre mañana y pasado.

* * *

**Querido Diario. **

**By: **_Belencitah._

**~ Capítulo uno**: _Mi muy querido diario_. ~

_**Querido Diario**__: _

_¿Qué hay? Extrañaba mucho escribirte y lamento no haberlo hecho más a menudo estos días. Las cosas están demasiado mal y no tenía tiempo siquiera para abrirte. Bueno, en realidad sí: Daryl y yo te abrimos, te arrancamos páginas y las quemamos para hacer una fogata. ¡Lo siento, pero era necesario!_

_Bueno, no sé muy bien de qué hablarte. No quiero escribir sobre papá o Maggie… Daryl podría entrar al comedor en cualquier momento y no es mi intención que me vea llorando como una colegiala tonta. No es momento de llorar por los muertos o los que desaparecieron. Es tiempo de tomar las enseñanzas de ambos e intentar sobrevivir por ellos.._

_¡Oh, Me gustaría tanto cambiar!… Daryl dijo que lo hice, pero no. Al menos no como él, yo quisiera ser como él. Fuerte, decidido, que nada le importe salvo sobrevivir. Sería más sencillo sobrevivir el día a día si fuera tan fuerte y segura como él. _

_Aunque… Esta semana que convivimos pude ver que, debajo de esa capa de cretino que tiene y que tanto me fastidió en su momento, hay un ser humano con sentimientos, como todos nosotros._

_Antes de prender fuego la casa que a Daryl le traía tan malos recuerdos, me contó, por fin, quién fue antes de que el mundo se viniera abajo: No era nadie._

_Y yo quedé completamente impactada, porque creí que era mecánico o maleante. Nunca me imaginé a Daryl como la oveja débil de un grupo pero sí, lo fue. Me contó como Merle le decía qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo y él simplemente decía que sí a todo, no sé si por miedo o por no conocer otra cosa. _

_Y en ese momento sentí que era todo muy privado. Me sentí feliz y especial, porque Daryl Dixon me había elegido a mí para confesarme todas esas cosas, cosas sumamente importantes e íntimas para él._

_Y, bueno, querido diario, desde ese momento Daryl y yo nos hemos acercado muchísimo y me encanta, porque es una persona maravillosa. ¡Es la persona más compleja y maravillosa que haya conocido! Porque bajo toda esa dureza exterior que forjó con años de maltrato, es un hombre tierno y atento. Todavía me río de solo recordar cuando me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la mesa para poder comer como personas, medianamente, normales. Fue un momento hermoso e íntimo que siempre voy a recordar. _

_Es… es tonto, nunca creí decir esto, pero creo que siento algo por Daryl. Algo que no es amistad, pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco es lo que sentí por Zach… No sé, es raro, pero creo que yo-_

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Daryl entrando al comedor mientras con un pedazo de tela se limpiaba las manos lo mejor que podía.

Beth giró la cabeza y, por inercia, tapó el diario con disimulo.

—¡Oh, nada! Solo anotaba un par de cosas que no quiero olvidar… —Dijo intentando sonar calmada. Lo cierto era que no quería que Daryl leyera su monólogo interno— ¿Aseguraste la entrada para la noche?

Daryl la miró fijo, con sus ojos siempre penetrantes, sabía que la chica mentía… De otra forma no hubiera reaccionado así ante su presencia, pero no comentó nada al respecto. No era tema suyo, en tanto Beth esté a salvo, lo que escriba de él –porque sí, Daryl sospechaba que había escrito algo así como: "_Estoy cansada de estar con este idiota_", o algo por el estilo- le importaba poco. Ella estaba a salvo y así seguiría, y era todo lo que importaba.

—Sí, la única manera de entrar es por la puerta principal —le respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Genial —le dijo su compañera, cerrando el diario y guardándolo en su bolsillo mientras se paraba y caminaba hasta quedar frente al menor Dixon.

Se miraron a los ojos de manera fija y por algunos segundos, aunque a Daryl le pareció una eternidad. Beth no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, como esperando que él diga algo o dé alguna novedad.

De pronto, el hombre sacudió un poco la cabeza, intentado olvidar los pensamientos de niño imbécil enamorado de la chica equivocada. No le gustaba sentirse así, se sentía débil aunque feliz, muy feliz, y no entendía porqué. — ¿Quieres comer? Preparé la mesa y… necesitamos energía.

—Oh.. Sí, claro —contestó Beth algo desanimada. Ella esperaba otra cosa, pero de todas formas sí que tenía hambre.

Daryl la tomó por el brazo con delicadeza y, al son de un "vamos", la llevó a la cocina.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Vale la pena seguirlo? Espero que les guste porque de verdad me esforcé muchísimo. Me cuesta demasiado escribir cosas largas y esta "cosa" pinta que será muy larga...

En fin, nada, dejen reviews, saben que todos amamos los reviews y ¿saben algo? **Its Free** :D Son gratis y cuestan unos segundos :)

Un beso, mis vidas, los quiero mucho.

**Bel**~


	2. Pérdidas

Hola, ¿qué onda? Espero que anden muy bien. Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, acá vengo con otro capítulo del Fic: Querido diario, de The Walking dead. Espero que lo disfruten, saben que es el primer fic largo que hago y la verdad, no es la cosa más fácil del mundo, al menos para mí :P

Vamos a las formalidades, nuevamente:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares no son míos. No lucro con esto. El fic sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary** (_Del segundo capítulo_): En el nuevo mundo no hay lugar para el amor, pero las reglas se hicieron para romperse, y Daryl sabía mucho al respecto.

**Dedicación**: A "**_Open! Walkers inside!_**" un foro de The walking dead al que fui invitada hace poco. Me encanta y me divierto mucho :) De paso, si alguno del foro lee este fic, le mando un beso :D

Sin mucho más que añadir, vamos al fic :)

* * *

**Querido diario.**

**By**: _Belencitah._

**~ Capítulo dos**: _Pérdidas_. ~

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, o al menos, la normalidad en aquél mundo –que era muy escasa-. Todo estaba delicioso para Beth, quien había sobrevivido esos días a base de serpientes y ardillas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía medianamente normal, comiendo comida normal, en una mesa normal, con un hombre… Bueno, el hombre no era muy normal.

Daryl observó atento como la chica volvía a abrir su diario, esta vez en páginas blancas, mientras con la otra mano corría los frascos vacíos de alimento. Mientras él seguía comiendo aquellos deliciosos pies de cerdo, observó como ella tomaba su lápiz y escribía nuevamente en las hojas.

—Voy a dejar una nota de agradecimiento por la comida y el hogar —le dijo Beth, como si hubiera leído la confusión en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó él restándole importancia, mientras comía y comía. Podría morir comiendo aquello.

—Para cuando vuelvan… Si vuelven —la rubia meneó la cabeza— De cualquier forma, quiero agradecerles.

Daryl meditó las palabras de la joven. Al parecer, ella daba por hecho que al día siguiente se marcharían de allí y no volverían jamás. Era lo que pensaba hacer, pero, en realidad ¿a dónde irían? ¿Quién los apuraba? Tal vez esa gente no era tan mala. Quizá eran pobres personas tratando de sobrevivir como ellos. Quizá eran buenas personas.

Era difícil ver cruzarse con una buena persona hoy en día, no había más gente pura como antes, pero, después de todo, se había cruzado con Beth ¿o no? Quizá había gente como ella por ahí, dando vueltas y tratando de vivir día a día.

Además, Beth merecía un poco de paz para procesar todo lo que le pasó en tan poco tiempo, perder a su padre, a sus amigos, a Judith, a su hermana… Muchas cosas para una chica de dieciocho años de edad. Sí, Beth merecía sentir normalidad en su vida por, al menos, unos días. Y, por qué no, el también lo necesitaba.

—Podríamos… Podríamos quedarnos un tiempo, ¿no crees? —le dijo a ella, dejando de comer por unos minutos— Digo… Quizá estén locos, pero quizá no. Podríamos explicarle y compartir la casa, al menos por un tiempo.

Dixon sonrió para sus adentros al ver la mirada iluminada de la joven mientras dejaba lentamente el lápiz en la mesa.

—¡Entonces sí crees que hay gente buena dando vueltas por ahí! —Pronunció Beth satisfecha consigo misma— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Daryl volvió nuevamente a comer. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle? ¿Fuiste tú? Obviamente no. Si había algo que le costara a Daryl Dixon era expresar sus sentimientos. Y eso de confiar en Beth era algo nuevo, algo que llevaría tiempo. No podría cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Apartando la mirada del rostro de la chica y fingiendo comer, le dijo: —Tú sabes…

Pero, al parecer, Beth era persistente, porque no dejaba de mirarlo ni por un segundo. Él sentía como su mirada calaba hondo —¿Qué? —Comentó ella sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Aquellas sonrisas eran contagiosas para Daryl, quien maldijo mentalmente el día en que se descuidó y dejó que ella penetrara en su corazón.

—_Nolosé_… —

—No digas "nolosé.." —Susurró Greene— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Daryl ya no sabía qué más decir para conformar a la chica. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle? Oh, nada, solo que tengo una atracción muy grande hacia tí, mi muy menor amiga, acéptalo. ¡Claro que no! La chica huiría con todas sus fuerzas y él se sentiría más imbécil de lo que se sentía en ese momento. Y volvió a maldecir su suerte. Porque aquél no era el momento para enamorarse y ella, por todos los cielos, ella no era la persona. En ese mundo no se admitían sentimientos, había que ser duro, tener sangre fría. Y Daryl lo era, realmente lo era, pero ella lo había desarmado; lo había hecho sentir un niño otra vez, uno sin ninguna preocupación y con un futuro esperanzador por delante.

No supo que decir, simplemente la miró, fijamente, dejó entrever su alma. Ya nada importaba, después de todo, no había mucho que decir en ese momento. Se sintió un idiota por segunda vez en el día.

Beth lo miró, también fijo y a los ojos. Poco a poco su sonrisa desapareció. Beth era joven y, en cierto punto, algo inmadura, pero entendía las indirectas y más a Daryl. Porque el vivía hablando a través de indirectas, al menos con ella. Se había acostumbrado a descifrar qué era lo que sentía o qué quería decir en verdad. Y lo supo, al verlo a los ojos fue claro para ella. Él había cambiado de opinión gracias a ella; nunca entendería el por qué, ella estaba segura de caerle mal, él había gritado hasta el cansancio que no era una maldita niñera. Pero, al parecer, no conocía tanto a Dixon como afirmaba.

Su sonrisa fue desapareciendo paulatinamente. No sabía qué decir. ¿Gracias, quizá?

—Oh… —Susurró, y fue todo lo que salió de su boca. Y se sintió dichosa. Jamás creyó tener algún efecto en él, siquiera creía que en verdad la escuchaba. Sus charlas sonaban más bien a monólogo pero, rayos, él en verdad la escuchaba, incluso tomaba sus consejos y los ponía en práctica. Fue una revelación rara para ella, pero la hacía sentir dichosa.

No dejaron de mirarse en ningún momento. Beth comenzó a tener esa necesidad molesta de abrazarlo, besarlo y jamás dejarlo ir. Porque en esos días en los que lo había conocido, descubrió que en verdad lo quería. Ella adoraba a todos sus compañeros de cárcel, pero había llegado a conocer a Daryl, había llegado a ver que detrás de todas sus fortalezas, detrás de su máscara de tipo rudo, había una persona que aún sufría los fantasmas de su pasado.

Ella creía ser el polo opuesto de él, pero no era así. Ambos sufrían a causa del pasado, solo que lo expresaban de otra manera. Eran muy parecidos, de cierta manera. Y sus diferencias solo los conectaban más.

Era algo totalmente nuevo y extraño, pero le gustaba, la hacía sentir muy tonta, sí, pero era una tonta feliz.

De pronto, un ruido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y ambos rompieron esa mirada tan profunda.

Daryl intentó parecer normal y ajeno a todo sentimiento. No lo logró demasiado bien, pero lo intentó.

— Le daré a ese pulgoso otra oportunidad… —Le dijo, evitando mirarla, mientras destapaba un frasco de mantequilla de maní.

Caminó hacia la puerta distraído y ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Estuvo a punto de besarla, realmente, estuvo a punto de hacerlo y estaba mal. No entendía qué pasaba por su mente, ¿qué demonios le había hecho aquella chica? No sabía si era por ser la única fémina a kilómetros de distancia, tampoco sabía si era su belleza o su forma de ser. Realmente no sabía nada porque no tenía punto de comparación. Jamás había pensado cosas semejantes, siquiera antes del infierno en el que vivían.

Y, tan distraído estaba, que no notó que en la puerta no había ningún perro, solo una horda de caminantes. Y volvió a maldecir su estupidez, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón: — ¡Beth; Beth!

La chica llegó y abrió los ojos como platos al ver tantos caminantes en su casa, lo que sería su hogar, pero rápidamente le tiró la ballesta a Daryl y se quedó parada en el arco de la cocina esperando instrucciones.

—¡Corre! —gritó el hombre mientras dejaba de sostener la puerta y comenzaba a disparar flechazos a diestra y siniestra.

Salió corriendo, detrás de ella: —¡Toma tus cosas y abre una ventana!

—¡No voy a dejarte! —Le gritó ella intentando correr lo más rápido que sus piernas podían.

—Nos encontraremos en la carretera, por donde vinimos, yo estaré bien, ¡corre!

Beth dudó, dudo mucho, pero opto por hacerle caso. Ella no sería de mucha ayuda para Daryl, es más, sería un estorbo. Había aprendido muchas cosas de él, pero aún no estaba lista. Hizo caso con tristeza reflejada en su rostro, abrió una ventana y corrió hacia la carretera.

Espero allí unos minutos y vio que Daryl no salía de la casa. Se suponía que debía salir lo más rápido posible. Beth entró en pánico y un par de lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su mejilla. ¿Y si había muerto? ¿Estaría verdaderamente sola en el mundo?

¡No, claro que no! Era Daryl Dixon, demonios. Tomó valor, se limpió las lágrimas y se dispuso a ir a la casa e intentar ayudar de alguna manera, sin saber bien cuál.

Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, sintió un golpe seco en su cabeza. No sintió dolor, pero poco a poco su visión se fue haciendo borrosa hasta volverse negra. Sus piernas dejaron de responder y dejó caer el bolso al suelo.

—Daryl… —Susurró antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

¿Y? Por favor, no me odien, hago lo que puedo, chicos, entiendan :C Espero, sinceramente, que les haya gustado. Fue con _tutti il mio cuore_ :)

En fin, espero mi merecido review (?) y nada, los quiero mucho.

**Bel**~


	3. Desesperanza

_¡Hola, chicos! Bueno, nada, como lo prometido es deuda, otro capítulo de mi delirante y horrible fanfic. Este es el capítulo tres: Desesperante._

_Espero que les esté gustando, más o menos. A mí me divierte escribirlo porque tengo que re-ver ciertos capítulos (los mejores, por cierto), tengo que buscar información olvidada en internet, en fin, tengo que averiguar cosas de ambos personajes principales y nada, me re divierto :D En fin, espero que la diversión sea mutua. Subo todos los días, pero ayer no subí nada porque el primer día subí dos caps. seguidos... Quiero mantener el misterio (?) JAJAJA. _

_Ah, y **una curiosidad**: Este capítulo iba a llamarse originalmente "Alone" hasta que volví a ver el capítulo trece de TWD y recordé que así se llamaba el capítulo, obviamente no iba a ponerle el mismo nombre, así que por eso el título es tan cutre :P Perdonen._

_Bueh, a las formalidades, por favor:_

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares no son míos. No lucro con esto, solo me divierto. El fic sí es de mi autoría._

_**Summary** (**Capítulo** III): Corrió desesperandamente intentando encontrarla, en vano. No volvería, jamás la volvería a ver, ella estaba sola, quizá sufriendo. O quizá... Quizá esté muerta. _

_**Dedicado** **a:** Las únicas cinco personas (hasta ahora) que me dejaron review. Tengo seis reviews pero dos son de la misma persona (CofCof Ary Valentine CofCof) así que bueno, mil gracias por dejar su granito de arena :) Me encanta recibir reviews (como a todos) y me tomo el tiempo de leerlos, respondo los que puedo, así que mil gracias. Este capítulo va para ustedes._

_**Advertencia**: A mí no me gustó como quedó el capítulo, pero aún así espero que a ustedes sí :(_

* * *

**Querido diario.**

**By: **_Belencitah._

~ **Capítulo tres: **_Desesperante._ ~

Corrió como nunca antes había corrido en su miserable vida. Ni antes ni después de que el mundo se acabara. Corrió hasta que sus piernas no dieron más. La buscó por todas partes pero no la encontró y, supuso él, jamás la encontraría.

Se suponía que él debía cuidarla. Él sabía muy bien que la chica aún no tenía facultades para cuidarse sola, había jurado cuidarla a como dé lugar y, por distraído, por pensar en lo que no debía pensar, ella se había ido para nunca volver.

Estaba agotado física y mentalmente. Ya no daba más, había seguido aquél auto y su extraña cruz durante horas y horas. Había seguido el camino por donde el auto se había ido durante horas y horas. Pero ya no importaba, el camino se dividía en dos y, curiosamente, él nunca tenía la suerte de su lado. Ya no tenía opciones.

Dejó caer su ballesta con suma lentitud y, posteriormente, se dejó caer a su lado. Se sentó en medio de la carretera sin temor a que algún caminante aparezca. ¿Qué importancia tendría? Él estaba muerto de todas formas. Estaba completamente solo.

Beth siempre le decía que no valía la pena vivir sin esperanza y tenía razón. Él ya no tenía esperanza, sus entrañables amigos de la prisión estaban muertos o quién sabe dónde y su querida Beth, a la que había jurado proteger a como dé lugar había sido secuestrada por vaya a saber qué clase de persona.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y se fundieron con las gotas de sudor que caían por su frente. Era difícil hacer llorar al menor de los Dixon, y se sintió tonto por dejar libres sus sentimientos en el medio de la nada, pero era lo que sentía, y si algo había aprendido con Beth era que no estaba mal tomar un descanso, deshacerse de su coraza y dejar bagar sus sentimientos libres.

Y sollozó al pensar que estaba solo. Lo hizo pensando que había perdido todo. Y, cuando por fin recuperaba algo de esperanza y felicidad, un mal nacido va y se la quita.

Tenía ganas de levantarse, rastrear el auto del imbécil que se llevo a Greene de su vida y clavarle todas las flechas que tenía, una por una. Quería hacerlo sufrir. Tenía una sed inmensa de venganza. Quería vengar a Beth, porque el creía muy en su interior que la chica no estaría con vida mucho tiempo.

Tan ensimismado estaba Daryl que no notó a los hombres que se le acercaban lentamente. Y no levantó la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. Si no era Beth, misteriosamente a salvo, poco importaba. Su mente no paraba de repetirle que estaba solo, completamente solo en el mundo.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Dijo el, al parecer, líder del grupo. Dixon notaba que eran más de cinco, por sus pisadas.

Daryl se levantó de golpe y, con igual rapidez tomó su ballesta y golpeó al hombre con la misma. Luego, se apresuró a apuntarle. Notó como otras siete armas lo apuntaban a él pero poco le importó.

—Yo quiero el chaleco. Me gustan las alas… —gritó uno de los hombres y dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Yo me encargo, yo me encargo… —Pronunció el hombre al resto de su grupo.

El menor de los Dixon miró al hombre fijamente mientras éste se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la sangre que ahora empapaba su nariz.

—¡Un arquero! Yo valoro mucho eso… —Pronunció el hombre, repentinamente sonriendo— Verás, una persona con un rifle podría haber sido dueño de una tienda, pero un arquero es un arquero de pies a cabeza.

Daryl escuchó atentamente, parecía ser que el hombre no planeaba irse así como así y dejarlo malditamente en paz.

—Si tiras del gatillo, mis hombres te asesinarán. ¿Es lo que quieres? —El monólogo del extraño continuaba.

Y en verdad no sabía… ¿En realidad quería vivir? Tenía dos posibilidades, seguir por su cuenta, solo e intentar sobrevivir para… Para quién sabe. O, seguir a esos hombres y quizá tener oportunidad de encontrar a alguien más o, incluso, podría encontrar a Beth… Quizá ella seguía viva. Quizá con aquellos hombres tendría oportunidad de hallarla.

—Vamos, hombre, el suicidio es estúpido. ¿Por qué herirte a ti mismo cuando puedes herir a otros?

Era un maldito bastardo, todos ellos lo eran, y Daryl no era tonto, lo tenía muy claro, pero de nada serviría buscar a Beth o a los demás solo. Tampoco servía quedarse tirado esperando la muerte cuando la chica podría necesitarlo. Claro, si seguía viva.

Una puntada en el pecho provocó en su rostro una mueca. Al parecer, el hombre no se dio cuenta, pues continuó:

—Me llamo Joe —pronunció sonriendo, pero no era la típica sonrisa a la que se había acostumbrado con la menor de las Greene, era una sonrisa casi siniestra.

No tenía otra salida. Si quería servirle de algo a la gente que amaba, tendría que unírseles.

—Daryl… —Respondió bajando el arma lentamente.

* * *

_Listo, ahí tienen el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews, espero muchas cosas :D_

_Estoy muy apurada y con el tiempo justo, por eso lo subo ahora. Un besito, chicos._

_Los quiero mucho._

**Bel**~

**Edito:** Tuve que editar para arreglar los guiones de diálogo porque, por alguna extraña razón, a nuestra hermosa página se le ocurre borrarlos y dejar el fic más destrozado de lo que estaba cuando lo subí :) Así que, eso, les quería avisar por si se preguntaban si era tan estúpida como para olvidar los guiones :P (Ah, y arreglé el "Vaya" mal escrito, mil gracias _Ary Valentine :) ) Besitos!_


	4. Respeto

_¡Hola, qué onda! Espero que estén bien. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic este que ya se me está haciendo largo y, para mi sorpresa, no tiene ganas de terminar -.-_

_Espero no me odien, pero este capítulo es un poco corto. Soy mala dividiendo caps. Algunos salen muy largos, otro demasiado cortos. Perdón por eso, recuerden que es la primera vez que escribo un fic largo, yo nací, crecí y continué con los Drabbles y, como mucho, One-Shots. Jamás hice un fic que tenga más de un capítulo y este, por el momento, tiene cuatro (y vamos por más, claro). Así que nada, sepan disculpar._

_Vamos a las formalidades:_

_**Nota de autor**: Es obvio, pero por las dudas les aclaro que lo escrito en cursiva (en el texto, obvio, esta parte no cuenta) es lo que piensa el personaje. No hay mucho, en realidad, pero quería aclararlo por si no lo notaban._

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares no son míos. No lucro con esto, solo me divierto. El fic, en cambio, sí es de mi autoría._

_**Summary** (Del cuarto capítulo): Había muchas cosas que podían desencadenar la ira de Daryl Dixon. La ira fue, probablemente, el motor de su vida. Pero había cambiado, ya no era aquél hombre irascible. Claro que no, a menos que le falten el respeto a una mujer, mucho más si esa mujer era la desaparecida Beth Greene._

_**Dedicado** **a**: A mi/mis novio/s. Sí, dedicación rara, pero si había algo que me sacaba hasta que tuve a mi hija fue como mi papá hablaba mal de ellos u.u Supongo que es normal, pero a mi me molestaba muchísimo en aquellos tiempos. Una dedicación estúpida pero es lo que hay. Me gusta dedicar las cosas, si alguien se ofrece en los reviews sería genial :)_

_**Advertencia**: Posibles Spoilers. _

_**Advertencia II**: No sé cómo se llama el cazador que le "roba" la presa a Daryl. Sinceramente busqué por toda la red y no encontré su nombre. Encontré los nombres en el cómic pero bien sabemos que el cómic y la serie no tienen mucho que ver más que el nombre y personajes. Así que perdonen por usar siempre los mismos sinónimos y nunca el nombre. Juro que busqué información por todas partes u.u Lo siento._

_Sin más idioteces de mi parte, a leer :D_

* * *

**Querido diario.**

**By: **_Belencitah._

**~ Capítulo cuatro:** _Respeto. ~_

Casi lo tenía. Había pasado toda la mañana intentando cazar algo para comer en aquél bosque. No había tenido demasiados altercados, salvo uno o dos caminantes molestos. Más de lo mismo.

Se había levantado con el sol y había visto a Joe y el resto del grupo durmiendo y se sentía idiota. Él hacía tanto por cuidar su vida día a día, no se tomaba un descanso ni por un segundo y ellos… Ellos estaban durmiendo como si nada pasara. Como si solo hubieran ido a acampar entre amigos.

Bueno, de todas formas no es que le importara qué pasara con su nuevo grupo. Tenía muy en claro que eran solo un "medio de transporte" hacia sus verdaderos amigos, su verdadero grupo.

Un pequeño ruido sigiloso lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un conejo, al parecer, no lograba verlo del todo pero se alegró al saber que al menos comería ese día.

El pequeño animal salió de lo que parecía su madriguera, un tronco de árbol hueco.

Daryl apuntó suavemente con la ballesta, con mucho cuidado, para que el conejo no se percate de nada. Lanzó la flecha y esperó el impacto. Ya podía saborear aquél animal cocinado a las brazas. Hacía un par de días que no comía nada que no fueran frutos secos y un conejo sonaba muy tentador.

No pasó ni un segundo desde que tiró su flecha cuando otra, exactamente igual, le rozó la oreja derecha sin que él pudiera haberlo previsto.

— ¡Es mío! —Oyó gritar tras de sí. Estaba incrédulo. ¿Realmente una flecha lo había rozado y él siquiera lo había notado? Así parecía, y ahora su almuerzo tenía dos marcas de flecha.

— Estoy aquí desde la mañana —contestó Daryl dándose la vuelta y sobándose la oreja para comprobar que estaba entera. Tres horas bajo el sol abrazador del amanecer para que, de la nada, venga otro a robarle lo que era suyo. No lo permitiría, claro que no.

— Pero mi flecha lo mató, mi flecha salió primero. Es mío —Insistió el hombre. Daryl perdía poco a poco la paciencia. Bueno… Había perdido tanto ya que aquella discusión poco le importó.

Se dispuso a caminar y volver al campamento que había formado con su nuevo grupo. Obviamente, conejo en mano; Daryl no perdía y menos ante un imbécil.

— ¿Sabes algo? —Dijo el hombre girándose hacia él, que aún estaba de espaldas retomando su camino— Apuesto a que fue una perra la que te dejó así, tan desquiciado.

Una punzada oprimió el corazón de Daryl. No, él estaba equivocado, no fue ninguna perra, fue Beth. La luz de Beth lo había abandonado.

Decidió no prestar atención. No servía de nada. Siguió su camino si mirar atrás, pero al parecer, el imbécil no se cansaría.

— Te dejó caminando por aquí como si fueras un hombre muerto que acaba de perderse un trasero, ¿verdad? —Rió el hombre con cierta locura en el fondo de sus pupilas.

Dixon se detuvo. Estaba al borde de sacar su navaja y asesinarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de ella? Porque sí, las palabras del hombre solo traían un nombre a su cabeza, Beth Greene. Ella lo había dejado al borde de la muerte. La extrañaba muchísimo y se sentía cada vez más solo. Deseaba por un minuto volver a verla, escuchar sus canciones de quinceañera enamorada, deseaba volver a arriesgar su vida para conseguirle a la chica un trago. Sí, extrañaba ser una maldita niñera.

— ¡Debió haber sido uno muy bueno! —Continuó el maldito. Si supiera lo que en Daryl se estaba gestando, se hubiera callado de inmediato— Dime algo… ¿Era una jovencita?

El pobre idiota encendió solo la mecha que haría explotar al menor de los Dixon. No debió decir eso, no era su tema. No tenía por qué meterse.

Comenzó a tantear sus pantalones hasta llegar a su cuchillo. Le daría un momento para callarse, de otra forma, lo asesinaría allí mismo. Nadie lo extrañaría de todas formas.

— Porque esas no duran mucho por aquí… —Concluyó fingiendo tristeza con malicia.

Maldito, ahora sí que le costaría caro. Daryl sacó su cuchillo y se dispuso a clavárselo en el medio de la yugular; pretendía desangrarlo hasta morir. Quería hacerlo sufrir por haber calumniado el nombre de su rubia desaparecida.

La cuchillada final jamás llegó; Joe se encontraba a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano, impidiéndole dar tan ansiado golpe. Cretino, de todas formas, pagaría. Nadie hablaba así de Beth delante de él y se quedaba tan tranquilo. _Respeto ante todo, imbécil_.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿Qué pasa aquí? —Preguntó Joe intentando bajar los ánimos. Su compañero, sin embargo, todavía se reía, disfrutando de la reacción de Daryl. Al parecer, era precisamente lo que buscaba. Hacerlo reaccionar, ¿para qué? Aún era un misterio.

—¡Él me robó mi conejo! —Gritó el hombre, sin siquiera dejar de sonreír. ¿Su conejo? ¡_Pero si él había pasado toda la maldita mañana intentado cazar algo decente para llevarse a la boca_!

— ¿Eso es cierto, Daryl? —Preguntó Joe. El nombrado no podía evitar fijarse en el tono que el hombre utilizaba. Parecía un padre intentado averiguar cuál de sus hijos había hecho una travesura. Eso lo enojaba bastante, pero ahí él era la oveja en una manada de lobos.

— Yo lo cacé, es mío —Se defendió con un tono suave. No tenía humor, y el poco que tenía había sido robado por aquellos idiotas.

— Pero yo lo reclamé, Joe, conoces las reglas —Sentenció riendo el contrincante de Dixon— ¿Quieres que le enseñemos?

— Bueno… —respondió Joe mirando de reojo a Daryl, quien no parecía entender nada— No sería justo castigarlo por romper una regla que no sabía que existía. Verás, Daryl, en este mundo hay reglas. Por algo no te quité la ballesta pudiendo hacerlo. Para mantener a mis muchachos con buena relación, hay una sola regla; es simple, la recordarás. Si ves algo y lo quieres solo tienes que decir: "lo reclamo". Es la única regla a seguir. Quizá tu hayas cazado el conejo, pero si él lo reclamó primero, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Es suyo.

El líder de los cazadores amago a tomar el conejo; Daryl lo miró con recelo y apretó el cadáver con su mano, evitando así que Joe se lo quite. El susodicho lo notó.

— Tranquilo… —Le dijo, y con su cuchillo partió en dos el cadáver del animal. Le dio la cabeza y mitad del cuerpo al otro hombre. Mientras tanto, Dixon se quedó con la parte trasera— El rabo del conejo es mejor que nada ¿verdad?

Dicho esto, ambos hombres abandonaron el bosque, dejando a Daryl con muchas interrogantes, la que más le molestaba era la interrogante que lo aquejaba hacía varios días… ¿Dónde estaría Beth? No era un hombre con muchas esperanzas. Beth estaba muerta, debía olvidarla, si quería sobrevivir tenía que concentrarse precisamente en eso, pero ¿por qué le costaba tanto? Se maldijo una y otra vez antes de seguirles el paso a sus nuevos "compañeros de grupo".

— Demonios… —Susurró cerrando los ojos antes de seguir el sendero al campamento.

* * *

_Bueh, ahí tienen. Espero que les haya gustado, a mi no demasiado, pero últimamente ninguno de mis fics (ni este ni los Drabbles de siempre) llegan a gustarme. No llego a estar orgullosa de ninguno de mis trabajos de los ùltimos tiempos. No sé por qué, no pregunten. Quizá porque sean horribles, ¿tendrá eso algo que ver? Jajaja, en fin._

_Nos vemos y espero que hayan disfrutado medianamente de la lectura._

_Los quiero mucho, mucho, muchísimo!_

**_Bel_**~

**Edito:** Tuve que editarlo ya cuatro veces para arreglar los guiones. No sé si me pasa solo a mí o a todos, pero cada vez que subo un capítulo, luego de releerlo veo que le falta guiones que yo sé que puse. ¿Es posible que se borren al subirlo? ¿La página falla?


	5. Entre Dioses

¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo andan? Yo hermosamente mal. Estoy enferma, estoy con fiebre. Subo esto porque lo prometido es deuda, y porque ya lo tenía escrito, sino no podría. Me estoy mu-rien-do. Odio la gripe.

En fin, la voy a hacer corta porque me quiero bañar y acostar hasta pasado mañana. Vamos a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y lugares no son míos. No lucro con esto. El fic sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary** (_Del quinto capítulo_): Ella estaba en el paraíso, todo tan lindo, tan pulcro. Pero claro, en aquél mundo el paraíso ya no existía.

**Dedicado** **a:** A la linda **Ary** :) Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, linda, me encantan :D

Y bueno, nada, que ya no doy más. Vamos al fic :D

* * *

**Querido diario.**

**By: **_Belencitah._

_~ **Capítulo cinco: **Entre Dioses. ~_

_Esperaba a Daryl en la carretera, tal como él le había dicho. Se había odiado a sí misma por no poder ayudar en algo, por ser siempre un estorbo. Deseaba quedarse con él, ayudarlo. Eran demasiados caminantes para una sola persona, aunque esta sea Daryl Dixon._

_Pero no, su presencia no serviría de nada. Solo sería un estorbo, algo que su compañero tendría que cuidar. Solo una preocupación más. _

_A regañadientes salió de la casa por la ventana que el hombre le había enseñado instantes antes, corrió lo mejor que pudo, matando dos caminantes en su camino. Se paró en la carretera y esperó unos minutos, por cada uno de ellos que pasaba, un poco de la tranquilidad de Beth se iba._

_Quería entrar y ayudarlo, escuchaba sus gritos desgarradores pidiéndole ayuda y ella intentaba correr y no podía. Algo detenía sus pies a la tierra, como si estuviera clavada a ella. Comenzó a sollozar mientras tiraba de sus piernas con más fuerza, ayudándose con las manos, para intentar correr y salvarlo, pero no se movían siquiera utilizando toda su fuerza._

_Los gritos de Daryl cada vez se oían más bajos, hasta que ya no se oyó ni un sonido. Ningún caminante, siquiera el cantar de un grillo. Nada, simple silencio. Simple soledad._

_Y cayó de rodillas al suelo, por primera vez podía mover sus piernas pero ya no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Daryl había muerto por su culpa, y aún podía escuchar sus gritos retumbando en su mente. Y algo más. Creyó oír la voz perfecta de su padre, idéntica a la última vez que lo había escuchado. La voz susurraba: "Estoy decepcionado de ti". _

Abrió los ojos de golpe. El sudor recorría su frente, podía sentirlo. Podía sentir sus lágrimas sumergiéndose en su boca.

Había sido todo una maldita pesadilla, de esas que te dejan los vellos de punta.

Beth no podía ver nada, había demasiada luz en la habitación y sus ojos no parecían querer acostumbrarse. Parpadeó un par de veces, fregándose con furia los ojos, intentando desesperadamente averiguar dónde estaba, dónde estaba Daryl y qué demonios había pasado.

Poco a poco sus ojos dieron paso a la luz. Pudo observar bien la habitación en la que se encontraba y un par de gotas cayeron por sus ojos. Ese lugar no se parecía en nada al intento de hogar que había construido con Daryl en dos días. Sollozó al darse cuenta de que no todo había sido un sueño, alguien se la había llevado por la fuerza y Daryl… ¿Estaría vivo o muerto?

La menor de las Greene intentó despejar su mente y dejar sus emociones de lado. Debía aplicar todo lo aprendido con Daryl en aquellas semanas, tenía que pensar con claridad y de manera neutra. No debía dejarse llevar.

Se levantó poco a poco del piso en el cual estaba sentada sin saber cómo. Era un piso brillante y muy pulcro; el lugar parecía el paraíso.

Recorrió con sus transparentes ojos toda la habitación, viendo cada detalle. Las paredes eran blancas con un hermoso borde dorado y abundaban las pinturas barrocas contando las hazañas de Jesús y sus discípulos. Había cruces por todos lados y unas cuantas estatuas de María, José y muchos otros santos que ella desconocía. Al parecer, en ese lugar eran muy creyentes.

Había muy pocas cosas en aquella habitación. Un par de sillones rojos, una hermosa alfombra marrón haciendo juego con el piso neutro, de unos bonitos tonos ocres. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue un gran armario de algarrobo y unas cuantas piletitas de mármol con poco agua en ellas.

Caminó lentamente hacia el armario con su mano lista en la funda del cuchillo que Daryl le había dado para su defensa. Abrió los ojos de par en par y paró su caminata al notar que el cuchillo ya no estaba. Debió imaginarlo, estando por la fuerza en ese lugar no le dejarían las armas, sería tonto.

No le dio importancia, de todas formas había poco que perder. Siguió su camino sigiloso hacia el armario, mientras miraba a todos lados, vigilando que nadie entrara de sorpresa y la matara por estar de chusma.

Llegó al armario y se paró enfrente. Con la mano temblorosa y, notó, magullada por un posible forcejeo, abrió con cuidado la primer puerta del armario y, posteriormente y de igual forma, la segunda.

En él había bastante comida en lata y unas cuantas botellas de agua, al parecer, cristalina. Beth relajó sus músculos. Nadie estaba dentro esperándola con un cuchillo y tenía comida y agua. Quizá las cosas mejoraran… o al menos eso esperaba.

Tomó una de las botellas de agua, lista para tomar, era consciente de que podía haber algo en ella pero no le importó. Su sed era más fuerte y, si quería logar salir de allí con vida, necesitaba estar hidratada. La comida no la tocaría, no la necesitaba por el momento y no se arriesgaría por nada.

Bebió la mitad de una botella de dos litros en menos de lo que canta un gallo. No sabía hacía cuánto estaba allí pero, al parecer, hacía unos días.

Una vez hubiera bebido el agua la depositó nuevamente en su sitio y revisó una vez más el armario, por si acaso, aunque con poca suerte. No había nada más de lo que estaba a la vista.

No se esforzó en cerrarlo y caminó por toda la habitación tanteando las paredes, intentando encontrar la puerta, con gran suerte, la encontró. Era enorme, color vino tinto con detalles en bronce, como por ejemplo, el picaporte. Lo giró con lentitud y, para su suerte, estaba cerrado. Ella esperaba que lo estuviera así que no se decepcionó demasiado.

Había pasado ya dos horas revisando a diestra y siniestra la habitación sin ninguna suerte. Había descolgado cada cuadro y cada cruz con la esperanza de encontrar una mágica puerta secreta de esas que veía en las películas cuando niña junto a Maggie. Ninguna.

Había, incluso, palpado el piso en busca de alguna baldosa hueca que pudiera esconder algo de utilidad y nada. Había intentado abrir cada ventana, romper el vidrio con los sillones y tampoco había tenido mayor suerte, al parecer eran vidrios blindados.

Tenía tremendas ganas de sentarse en posición fetal, en el suelo, y comenzar a llorar hasta morir. ¿Qué haría ahora sola? Sin Daryl, ella no estaba lista, para nada lista. ¿Y qué sería de Daryl? ¿Estaría vivo? Miles de cosas pasaron por la cabeza de la rubia, y ninguna idea era demasiado favorable. No tenía salida, estaba secuestrada, su compañero podría estar muerto y, para completar la historia, había perdido la esperanza.

Y como decía su amado padre: Si no tienes esperanza ¿Cuál es el punto de vivir?

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutando, por lo menos, medianamente. Sé que no está muy lindo pero tuve que hacerlo ayer a las apuradas. No es culpa mía, es culpa de la gripe u.u

Muchas gracias por leer, los quiero mucho!

**Bel**~ **  
**


	6. Sobrevivir

¡Buenas, mis amores! Bueh, otro capítulo del fic " Querido diario". Ya se me está haciendo largo y, lamento decirles, que va a seguir alargándose. Me tomo demasiado "mis tiempos" para narrar todo y bueno, lo que originalmente eran tres o cuatro capítulos terminarán siendo nueve o diez. Mis disculpas por eso u.u Y bueno, sepan disculpar la calidad pero sigo enferma y a gatas pude escribir esto :( Lo lamento.

En fin, vamos a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes & Lugares no son míos. No lucro con ésto. El fic sí es mío.

**Summary** (_Del sexto capítulo_): Ella lucharía. Lo haría por una sonrisa de Judith, lo haría por los abrazos de Daryl. Lo haría para volver a ver a sus amigos. Demostraría que podía. Que ella era Beth Greene y podía sobrevivir sola.

**Dedicación:** A **mi hija**, que me hace levantar de la cama con 40 grados de fiebre pero que, aún así, me llena los días completamente con sus sonrisas. Te amo, mi vida, y aunque no sepas leer, te lo dedico :P Juntas para siempre.

**Dedicación II:** A los lindos seres humanos (o extraterrestres, valla uno a saber) que me dejan lindos reviews de aliento. Algunos me marcan errores con respeto, otros me dicen que está perfecto. Pero sea como sea, valoro cada review y me encanta recivirlos así que se los quería agradecer :) Espero que les guste, por más feo que haya quedado, lo hice con _tutti il mio cuore_. **Los quiero,** chicuelos :D

**Dedicación III:** A los **Betyl** que hay desparramados por el mundo de habla hispana. Por favor, si tienen alguna idea sobre algún fanfic, no se limiten, súbanla. A mí me encanta escribir de ellos, obvio, pero también me gusta leer cosas ajenas, es aburrido leer sólo mis cosas. Sería lindo que haya más fanfics en español sobre ellos, sobre todo porque el traductor de google no es muy bueno y yo no sé nada de Inglés. Así que nada, eso, sáquense el miedo y suban algo sobre esta _hemoshishima_ pareja :)

**Aclaraciones**: Es muy obvio, pero agregué un pensamiento del personaje en cursiva. Supongo que es obvio, pero de todas formas lo aclaro.

Bueh, vamos al fic :)

* * *

**Querido diario.**

**By:** _Belencitah._

**~ Capítulo seis: **_Sobrevivir. ~ _

Estuvo sentada en el piso de la habitación aproximadamente dos horas sin ninguna respuesta. Abrazaba sus piernas y sus rodillas tocaban su pecho.

Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas pensar como Daryl. ¿Qué haría Daryl en su situación? Pero nada venía a su cabeza, porque su compañero, para empezar, jamás hubiera permitido que lo atrapen tan fácil. Él habría dado batalla, en cambio, ella cayó sin siquiera darse cuenta de nada.

Estaba muy triste, habían pasado demasiadas cosas malas en el lapso de pocos días y, cuando por fin todo comenzaba a acomodarse, cuando por fin se sentía muy cómoda con Daryl, algo pasaba y todo era oscuridad otra vez. Pero a pesar de su tristeza, algo le impedía a sus lágrimas salir. Lo único que podía hacer era estar sentada allí, en la misma posición por horas, con las piernas entumecidas y pensar. Pensar y pensar en su familia, en sus amigos, en la prisión, en Judith, en Daryl… Pensaba tantas cosas. Y esos pensamientos la ayudaban a no bajar los brazos.

Porque por una sonrisa de Judith ella lucharía, por un abrazo de Daryl ella lucharía, por volver a ver a sus amigos también lucharía.

Y de pronto sintió pasos fuera de la habitación, parecían tacos pisando fuerte un piso de madera, o al menos eso le parecía. Se levantó con la mayor rapidez de la que era capaz y se puso en posición de ataque sabiendo que, de todas formas, no tenía arma más que sus manos para defenderse.

Sentía la llave colarse en la ranura de la puerta casi con desesperación y de manera rápida. Los nervios de Beth cada vez eran más grandes y sudaba cada vez más. No sabía qué había detrás de la puerta pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

Por fin, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Era una pesada y gran puerta por lo que se tomaba su tiempo en abrir, cosa que incomodaba cada vez más a la joven que quería de una vez por todas acabar con todo eso.

Un hombre entró rápido y cerró la puerta tras de sí con rapidez, al parecer, para evitar una posible fuga. Se dio vuelta y miró fijamente a Beth con arma blanca en mano.

La rubia lo miró de arriba a abajo, estaba confundida y temerosa a la vez. Era un hombre moreno y de estatura promedio que debía tener unos cuarenta años. Lo que más llamaba la atención de Greene era que el hombre vestía un traje de cura.

— Tranquila, niña. No tienes por qué temer… —Le susurró el hombre avanzando lentamente hacia ella y agitando las manos con lentitud para enfatizar sus palabras.

— ¿Quién eres? —Respondió Beth dando tantos pasos atrás como él daba hacia delante. Su voz sonaba temblorosa aunque su intención era sonar segura.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte, cariño. Si te calmas y me escuchas nos entenderemos mejor —le dijo a modo de arreglo. Lo cierto era que Beth no se sentía mejor con sus palabras ni con el hecho de que, al parecer, era religioso. En aquél mundo nada es como era—. No te haré daño, mira…

Dicho aquello, el hombre levantó sus brazos y simuló palparse a sí mismo. Eso no tranquilizó para nada a la joven. Después de todo, podía tener armas de todas formas.

— ¿Lo ves? No hay armas... —Le dijo convencido.

Beth decidió calmarse o, al menos, hacer de cuenta qué. Si quería salir de allí, al parecer, tendría que fingir estar de acuerdo y entender a aquél hombre. De otra forma, este se iría y ella seguiría sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta morir. O peor, quizá ese hombre se enojara y la matara si decidía no colaborar.

Bajó sus brazos y se paró derecha nuevamente, abandonando la posición de lucha que no le hubiera servido de mucho contra armas blancas, en verdad.

— Así me gusta, cariño —Le dijo el hombre y se sentó en el sofá de la habitación sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica. Hizo un gesto con la mano, palpando el almohadón del sillón, invitándola a sentarse con él.

Ella dudó, se quedó parada y quieta como si estuviera frente a un espectro. Pero, considerándolo, no tenía demasiado que temer y, si su plan salía bien, tenía mucho que ganar. Su libertad.

Caminó a paso lento sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos negros. Se sentó junto a él lo más lejos que fue capas hasta casi caer por el costado.

— Como lo prometido es deuda… —Dijo a modo de broma el hombre, quizá por romper el hielo, aunque tuvo un claro fallo así que se volvió serio nuevamente— Bueno, me llamo Gabriel. ¿Cómo te llamas tú, linda?

Beth juntó sus manos en su regazo y comenzó a sacarse la piel de los dedos con las uñas. Verdaderamente estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer y tampoco servía su sistema de: ¿_Qué haría Daryl_? Porque ciertamente no sabía. Cerró los ojos un momento, meditando, y los volvió a abrir. No sabía muy bien sobrevivir pero, lo poco que entendía, lo pondría a prueba en esos momentos:

— Deberías saberlo si me secuestraste, ¿verdad? —Dijo intentando sonar fuerte. La realidad era que su voz parecía quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. _No lo estoy haciendo bien, demonios_.

El hombre se rió sonoramente, lo cual causó más y más dudas sobre si lo que estaba haciendo para intentar escapar la llevaría a la libertad o a la muerte.

— ¡Pero si tú no estás secuestrada, corazón! —Le dijo él como si fuera de lo más obvio— Solo te ayudé. Una chica sola en medio de una casa infestada de come cerebros no es una idea muy inteligente.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par y suprimió un gemido. No podía creer que aquél repulsivo hombre le dijera eso. ¡La había golpeado! ¿Acaso llevarse a alguien por la fuerza no es secuestro allí y en China?

— Y… ¿Y por qué la puerta está cerrada con llave? ¿Por qué me dormiste para llevarme? —Conforme las preguntas de la chica avanzaban, su voz pasaba de estar temblorosa a cabreada. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo y correr con todas sus fuerzas pero no tendría caso. No era tan fuerte y el hombre parecía grande y, por sobre todo, tenía la llave del lugar.

— Solo quiero que estés a salvo, por eso te traje —le dijo Gabriel y extendió su mano hasta tomar la mejilla de la chica. Beth se tensó de pronto. No sabía si quitarle la mano o simplemente quedarse quieta. Optó por lo segundo, el hombre podía tener armas escondidas. Sus ojos miraban un punto fijo en la pared frente a ella y rezaba a todos los dioses que pronto él quitara su mano de allí.

Así lo hizo el hombre, después de acariciarle el rostro con el pulgar, deshizo el toque lentamente y se puso de pie, dejando aturdida y asustada a la chica.

— Come algo, cariño, vendré a verte luego —pronunció el, aparente, cura y caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Q- Qué? —Alcanzó a decir Beth parándose de pronto al oír eso, pero fue tarde. El hombre se había ido a la velocidad de un rayo.

Beth corrió hacia la puerta y giró el picaporte con la esperanza de que estuviera abierto pero no. Al parecer ese tal Gabriel era rápido.

Todas las esperanzas de salir de allí ese mismo día se fueron. Sin la llave y habiendo revisado todas las posibilidades sin éxito, no tenía opción más que esperar su regreso y ver de qué manera podía quitarle la llave y salir de allí.

Y teniendo tiempo de sobra, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su saco, buscó por toda la habitación algún objeto contundente o cualquier pieza a la que pudiera sacar filo.

Ella no moriría allí, de eso no tenía duda. Porque ella no era Carol, tampoco Michonne; siquiera era Maggie, pero era Beth Greene y había sobrevivido bastante a costa de otros. Ahora le tocaba probar que podía sobrevivir por sí misma. Y se lo echaría en cara a Daryl cuando lo viera… Porque ella estaba segura de que sus caminos se cruzarían nuevamente.

* * *

Agradecería que no me maten. Hago lo que puedo y tengo ganas de arrancarme la cabeza, me duele mucho. Pero bueno, prometido es deuda u.u

Ah, y quería comentarles que m**e hice página en Facebook & Twitter**. No soy muy fan de las páginas y todo eso, solo tengo un Facebook & Twitter personal, pero bueno, no sé, si alguien quiere contactarme sería más fácil de esa manera. Si quieren las direcciones, como no puedo ponerlas por acá, vayan a mi perfil :) No es necesario, pero si quieren consultar algo o decirme algo o lo que sea, ahí estoy. Muchas gracias!

Los quiero chicuelos.

_Bel~ _


	7. Calvario

¡**H**ola, mis dulzuras! Bueno, un nuevo capítulo llegó al fic. Espero que me disculpen pero, si bien yo estoy mejor de la gripe, ahora atacó a mi hija. Creo que la contagié, me siento súper culpable, mi angelito... Así que imaginarán que estoy a full con remedios, té, sopa, etcétera... Así que sepan disculpar la calidad del fanfic. Hice lo mejor que pude en poco tiempo.

Otra cosa que quería decirles es que lamento mucho no haber actualizado ayer. Justamente ayer no tuve tiempo ni de respirar y me sentí muy mal por no subir nada, además cumplía años mi hermana del corazón (mi mejor amiga) y se complicó todo por mil. No va a volver a pasar, lo lamento y sepan disculpar (que igual no es que se pierdan de mucho :P).

En fin, dadas las disculpas, vamos a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & lugares no son míos. No lucro con esto. El fic sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary** (_Del séptimo capítulo)_: Vivir en aquél mundo no era vivir, era simplemente subsistir. Porque todos tenían su propio calvario.

**Dedicación**: A **_Ary_**, otra vez, mi fiel lectora. Todavía no entiendo qué la lleva a leer y comentar cada capítulo de este seudo fic horroroso pero se lo agradezco de corazón. Tus reviews, Ary, como los de todos, me dan ánimo para seguir con la historia pese a que ciertas cosas de ella no me gusten._** Te lo agradezco, Ary**_, ya van dos dedicaciones ! :P Un beso, linda. Y un beso a todos.

**Dedicación II: _A mi hija_**, nuevamente, porque está enfermita. Te amo, bebota, y sé que no lo vas a leer (porque a los cuatro años apenas sabes contar) pero te amo con todo mi corazón, gordita de mamá. Siempre juntas!

Bueno, sin nada más que añadir, he de repetir que no estoy conforme con el resultado de este capítulo, pero tengo "buenas noticias", estuve adelantando hoy, aprovechando que tenía tiempito, para seguir escribiendo el resto de la historia en clase y bueno, me gustó mucho como quedó hasta ahora. Osea, en definitiva, la historia va a mejorar su calidad, o al menos a _mi vista_.

Sin ir más allá, vamos al fic.

* * *

**Querido diario.**

**By:** _Belencitah._

~ **Capítulo siete:** _Calvario._ ~

Llevaba caminando con el grupo por horas y horas. Joe había divisado un par de envolturas de chocolate y había asegurado poder "oler" al desgraciado que mató a su amigo.

Daryl en verdad no había olido nada. Podría tratarse de cualquiera o podría haber estado ahí, en aquella vía de tren, hacía tiempo ya, pero de todas formas lo siguió, no quería terminar como Len.

Siguieron las vías viejas durante un largo tiempo hasta que uno de los cazadores, Tony, paró en seco. Los demás lo imitaron y lo miraron interrogantes:

— ¿Qué sucede, hombre? —Preguntó Joe con algo de impaciencia. Siguió la mirada del cazador hacia un tenue humo negro que venía desde lo profundo del bosque— ¡Oh, parece que nuestro compañero ha decidido acampar!

Dixon y los demás miraron el horizonte buscando dicho humo. Daryl frunció el ceño, al parecer era una fogata pequeña pero visible. Se preguntaba quién podría ser y automáticamente pensó en Beth. ¿Y si había logrado escapar? Daryl sonrió por dentro, aunque se preocupó. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de aquellos malditos frente a la chica? El tiempo que había vivido con ellos le había bastado para darse cuenta de que eran unos malditos, ¿y si le hacían algo? ¡Claro que no! Él jamás lo permitiría.

— Vamos, tenemos cuentas que saldar, muchachos —sentenció Joe riendo maliciosamente mientras se desviaba de la vía para adentrarse lentamente en el oscuro bosque.

Los demás lo siguieron sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, Daryl meditó unos segundos en el lugar. Decidió preparar una flecha en su ballesta, por si la necesitaba. Eran muchos cazadores y sabía que, de tratarse de Beth, no podría hacer mucho con esa sola flecha, pero se las arreglaría. Nadie la tocaría.

Preparó su arma, la sostuvo con firmeza y, dándose fuerza mentalmente, siguió a su grupo a velocidad, para poder alcanzarlos.

Comenzó a ver luz a unos metros y escuchó a su grupo discutiendo con alguien. Pudo oír gritos, también. Eran los gritos de un niño.

Daryl se apresuró a llegar, vio una camioneta maltrecha pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Caminó a paso ligero hasta llegar hacia aquellos gritos.

Paró en seco cuando los vio. Sentados en un tronco, apuntados por armas, estaban Rick y Michonne. Su corazón dio un vuelco de trecientos sesenta grados al verlos con vida. Giró sus ojos hacia el costado de la mujer. Allí estaba Carl, ¡Carl también estaba vivo! Aunque uno de sus malditos compañeros, Dan, estaba arriba de él. Su cinturón estaba flojo e intentaba quitarse la chaqueta. Malditos, no lo harían.

— ¡Déjenlos! —Gritó el hombre, llamando la atención de sus antiguos amigos. Lo miraron de manera confusa. En sus ojos había una plegaría, parecían querer gritar y pedir por favor que los ayudase. Y lo haría.

— ¡Este maldito mató a nuestro compañero! —Sentenció Joe señalando a Rick con la punta del arma— ¡Ahora va a ver como matamos a los suyos!

— Suéltalos, maldición… —Dijo Daryl dando un paso al frente, dispuesto a luchar. Dos merodeadores, Harley y Bill, se abalanzaron sobre él y le sujetaron los brazos.

— Has roto una regla, amigo mío, temo que tienes que aprender —Comentó Joe con una sonrisa, como si todo fuera normal, como si nada malo estuviera pasando. Miró a los hombres que sostenían al hombre y continuó—, ¡Vamos, chicos, sé que quieren enseñarle!

Dicho eso, ambos cazadores comenzaron a golpear salvajemente al menor de los Dixon. Su ballesta de poco le sirvió en manos de otro. Los hombres se ayudaron de la camioneta para hacer su tortura más dolorosa aún.

Mientras tanto, Joe continuó apuntando a Rick mientras le explicaba, a su manera, por qué él merecía morir. Le contó absolutamente todo lo que iban a hacer con él, con _la chica_ y con _el muchacho_. Parecía que Joe en verdad no buscaba venganza por su amigo, parecía que él no conocía aquella palabra, aquél sentimiento. Él, simple y llanamente, quería satisfacer su sed de sangre. Quería quitar toda su frustración utilizándolos a ellos como receptor. La vida de su ex compañero de grupo poco le importo en verdad. Habían muerto tantas personas, una más al rebaño no le había hecho daño.

Grimes miraba de reojo como su hijo era obligado a razón de golpes a quitarse la camisa. Mientras tanto, Dan se acomodó mejor sobre él y comenzó a intentar desabrocharse los pantalones, tarea difícil si el niño no paraba de patalear y gritar. La camisa del obeso cazador yacía a unos metros.

— Suéltalo… —Susurró Rick al borde del colapso mental. Había soportado perder a su esposa, había soportado perder a su amada hija, pero con su hijo, con Carl, con lo único que le quedaba no. Nadie se metería con él.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, cabeceó a su contrincante y el arma se disparó, aturdiéndolo por unos minutos. Michonne aprovechó para hacer lo mismo, aunque Tony, en un acto reflejo, la golpeó y, ya tirada en el verde césped, continuó apuntándole.

— Tranquilos, tranquilos… Yo me encargo —dijo el líder balanceando sus manos, totalmente seguro de sí.

Joe y Rick se batieron a duelo. Un duelo mortal, pues Rick no perdonaría aquello. Y con los gritos de Carl de fondo, con los golpes hacia Daryl como música, ambos hombres comenzaron una danza de puños, patadas e intentos de armarse.

Cada cazador siguió en su tarea de dominar a los otros. Ninguno intentó ayudar a Joe, pues suponían que podía fácilmente acabar con Grimes.

Se dieron cuenta de su equivocación cuando vieron como Rick, de un mordisco, cortaba la vena yugular de su líder. Todos pararon y se dedicaron a mirar con asombro y miedo la escena.

Daryl no perdió el tiempo y, aprovechando la distracción, mató a ambos hombres a puño limpio.

Michonne, por su parte, pateó la mano del hombre para quitarle la pistola. Una vez hecho, la tomó en sus manos y le voló la cabeza de un tiro.

— Es mío —Había dicho Rick a los otros, acercándose lentamente al maldito que se había atrevido a tocar a su hijo. Mientras Carl corría con la mujer y la abrazaba fuertemente, su padre se dedicó a apuñalar una y otra vez a hombre, quien no paraba de suplicar por su vida, poniendo excusas como "_Solo seguía órdenes_" o "_No fue mi intención_". Rick no paró de apuñalarlo siquiera cuando notó que estaba muerto. Quería desquitarse, sacar toda la frustración que tenía dentro.

Daryl y Michonne poco pudieron hacer para detenerlo. No es como si quisiesen ayudar al maldito, claro que no, Dan debía pagar por lo que intentó hacer, pero temían por la salud mental de Rick. Lo apuñaló alrededor de una hora sin descanso alguno.

La sangre del cazador caía por su rostro y empapaba sus ropas. Grimes debía fregarse los ojos cada cierta cantidad de puñaladas para quitarse la sangre que entraba en ellos.

Se dio por satisfecho cuando Michonne dejó a Carl por unos minutos en el pasto, el niño se llevó las rodillas al pecho y escondió su rostro entre ellas. Daryl se acercó y posó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho mientras observaba como la mujer hacía lo suyo con Rick.

— Rick, creo que es suficiente —susurró la morena mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la espalda del hombre, quien seguía arrodillado frente al cadáver y, cada cierto tiempo, volvía a apuñalar.

— Aún no… Debe pagar, nadie lo toca, él debe pagar… —Susurró lastimosamente sin dejar de mirar fijo el cuerpo frente a él. Michonne se había encargado, media hora antes, de arrancarle el cerebro para evitar así más problemas.

— Rick, escucha… —susurró y se acercó más a él para llegar así a su oído. No quería que su hijo escuche— Creo que Carl te necesita en este momento, ¿no lo crees igual?

La voz de Michonne sonaba a canción de cuna. Le hablaba a Rick como si éste tuviera dos años, quería que él entendiera. Ella lo comprendía, quería arrancarle los ojos aún con vida y hacérselos comer, pero ya no tenía caso. El maldito había muerto hacía tiempo y la prioridad en ese momento no era otra que Carl.

Rick asintió con la cabeza, de manera casi imperceptible. Se levantó con ayuda de la morena y miró fijamente a Carl, quien en la misma posición, seguía siendo consolado por Dixon.

— Carl… —Susurró el líder a su hijo. El niño poco a poco dejó descubrir su rostro y miró con asombro, rozando el pánico, la apariencia de su padre. Bañado en sangre y con los ojos perdidos en el deseo de venganza.

Michonne notó eso, por lo que rápidamente sugirió entrar al auto a descansar. Rick no lo negó, lo cierto era que en ese momento, la mujer sería mejor figura adulta que él. Carl estuvo de acuerdo y entró con la mujer a la camioneta. Por su parte, Rick y Daryl taparon los vidrios con ropas que el grupo tenía en la mochila para evitar que la luz penetrara. Lo mejor que el niño podía hacer era descansar e intentar olvidar el calvario que había tenido que soportar.

Y a Daryl le tocaba dormir, cuidar de la salud mental de su amigo y, como si fuera poco, sobrellevar su propio calvario, aunque el suyo tenía nombre y apellido.

* * *

**B**ueno, siento mucho la calidad pero ahora, después de haberme curado, se enferma mi hija. Mi vida es genial, lo sé, no me envidien.

Espero de verdad que, mínimamente, haya estado decente :( Perdón, odio hacer estas cosas así pero me pasan cosas inesperadas todos los santos días.

Los quiero muchísimo.

_Bel_~


	8. Teatro

¡**H**ola, mis chicuelos! Bueno, antes que nada, quiero disculparme por no subir capítulo ayer, juro que no tuve tiempo. Así que, considerando que ando con muchos problemas arriba, voy a cambiar los días de subida de capítulo. En vez de subir todas las noches, voy a subir **noche por medio** (noche sí, noche no... ). Siento que así sí voy a cumplir mi palabra, porque con lo de subir todos los días no puedo, se me complica demasiado con la gorda y todo eso, sepan disculpar :(

En fin, ahora sí, dicho eso, a las formalidades y aclaraciones para los que no quieren leer semejante texto:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares no son míos. No lucro con ésto. El fic sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary** (_Del octavo capítulo_): Debía demostrar que podía salir de allí con vida sin ayuda. Ahí no estaba su padre, tampoco Maggie, siquiera Michonne y mucho menos Daryl. Si quería salir de allí, debía hacerlo por sí misma. Y claro, las clases de teatro siempre ayudan.

**Dedicaciones**: A **Siletek** por la gran ayuda que me dió. No sé si lo vas a leer pero te lo super-duper agradezco de corazón, bebé, me fuiste de mucha ayuda :)

Otra dedicación es a **mi hija**, que sigue enfermita. Sé que no lo va a leer pero, no sé, a ella le dedico todo, mi vida, mis días, todo. Te amo bebé de mamá, siempre juntas.

**Advertencia** (_esto es para los que no quieren leer el texto de arriba :P_): Voy a cambiar el día de subida. En vez de subir todos los días por la noche, voy a subir día por medio por la noche. ¿Por qué? Porque odio faltar a mi palabra y siento que no voy a poder cumplir subiendo todos los días. Lo siento muchísimo pero es así u.u

**Advertencia II**: Siento muchísimo que el capítulo sea tan largo, no encontré otra manera de dividirlo sin que quedara extraño. En verdad lo siento u.u

* * *

**Querido diario.**

**By: **_Belencitah_**_._  
**

**~ Capítulo ocho: **_Teatro. ~_

_Querido diario: Estoy muy triste, es un día fatal para mí. Zack salió a buscar medicina con el grupo y falleció en el intento. Llevábamos treinta días sin incidentes, y lamentablemente me toco a mí cambiar los números._

_En verdad voy a extrañarlo, era un gran chico. Siempre estaba para mí, para sacarme sonrisas, para hacerme olvidar las penas que aquél nuevo mundo me traía. Pero bueno, supongo que hoy en día la muerte pasó a ser algo normal. Ver a Daryl y Bob cavar su tumba en el verde pasto de la prisión me da escalofríos y me asusta. Me asusta sentirme como me siento, tan tranquila. Quiero decir, cielos, perdí a mi novio y no se me cayó siquiera una lágrima. Me asusta en verdad, en otros tiempos habría llorado hasta dormirme, en otros tiempos me haría tirado en la cama de mi habitación a llorar y gritar, mi padre hubiera venido a consolarme, Maggie también. Mi hermano mayor habría hecho algún chiste tonto para sacarme una sonrisa. Pero claro, esos tiempos ya no existen. Tengo miedo de jamás poder volver a ser quien era, tengo miedo de estar convirtiéndome en alguien frío, alguien como Daryl, por ejemplo, aunque no sé si el ejemplo que dí es el más acertado. Francamente hoy me sorprendió bastante._

_Yo estaba acostada, escribiéndote, como siempre, y Daryl entró a decirme las nuevas malas noticias. No supe qué decirle, como ya te conté, me es casi imposible llorar últimamente. Es como si me hubiera acostumbrado ya a que todo esté así, tan oscuro. Pero pude ver que Daryl estaba bastante cabizbajo, él nunca miraba al piso, normalmente me hubiera dicho eso y se hubiera ido, pero no. Se quedó y me miró fijamente hasta hacerme sentir algo incómoda, parecía escanear mis movimientos. Como no supe bien qué decirle, porque poco lo conocía, decidí preguntarle cómo se sentía, si estaba bien… _

_Él sólo me contestó que estaba cansado de perder gente. Claro, yo también estoy cansada de perder gente, y pude notar que él creía que a mí no me importaba, porque no lloraba. Nada más alejado de la verdad._

_Le expliqué que yo ya no lloraba más y le dije algo muy cierto, me alegraba de haberlo conocido porque era un chico maravilloso._

_Y de pronto sentí el impulso de abrazarlo, jamás lo había visto tan derrotado, no era propio de él en absoluto. Siempre tan fuerte y decidido, hoy se presentaba ante mí como un cachorro perdido. No lo dudé y lo abracé. Hoy en día no había lugar para las dudas, podía ser la última vez que lo viera, después de todo, aquél mundo era demasiado inhóspito._

_Lo noté tensarse pero no me importó; le susurré que me alegraba no haberme despedido, porque en verdad yo odio las despedidas. Él dijo algo similar pero no pude oír bien. Lo solté una vez que sentí que lo había confortado al menos un poco. Fue el momento más íntimo que tuve con Daryl hasta el momento._

_Por otro lado, Glenn se enfermó y Maggie está demasiado triste, debo repetirle una y otra vez que ambas tenemos un trab-_

Beth cerró el diario de golpe. Lo había encontrado en su bolsillo minutos después de que Gabriel haya abandonado la habitación. Al parecer era la única cosa, además de la ropa, que no le habían quitado en el secuestro.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que el hombre moreno la había dejado allí con mil y una interrogantes sin responder y, después de volver a inspeccionar la habitación en busca de algo útil sin mucha suerte, se había dedicado a releer la misma página una y otra vez. Era la única vez en el diario que nombraba a Daryl además de la última en aquella casa funeraria, pero no quería leer esa parte. No le traía muy buenos recuerdos en verdad. Releía y releía porque así sentía a Dixon más cerca, sentía que podía hasta tocarlo. Lo extrañaba más de lo que hubiera apostado hacía meses atrás.

Se levantó suavemente del piso frío y guardó el diario nuevamente en su bolsillo. Se quedó parada unos instantes mirando la nada misma. El sol ya no entraba por las ventanas así que supuso que era de noche, aproximadamente las ocho, sabiendo que hacía poco el sol sí brillaba a través de ellas. Luego, desvió su mirada hacia el, aún abierto, armario. Lleno de comida y agua, tal y como lo había encontrado. Su estómago rugía por alimentos pero ella se lo negaba una y otra vez. No sabía qué podía haber en la comida y no quería correr riesgos.

Pronto, escuchó pasos fuera de la habitación, los mismos que escuchó horas antes. Rezaba porque aquellos ruidos provinieran de Gabriel. Lo necesitaba para su plan de escape. No era nada de otro mundo, ella había pensado que ganándose su confianza lograría escapar con mayor facilidad. De otra forma, quedaría confinada a esa habitación.

Y, nuevamente el _Déjà vu_. Sintió la llave colarse en la cerradura y el picaporte giró suavemente. En unos instantes, Gabriel y su mismo atuendo de cura estaban en la habitación. Él la miraba con una sonrisa casi paternal; Beth simplemente se quedó parada, estática, mirándolo fijo, intentando ver sus próximos movimientos.

—¡Hola, cariño! —saludó el moreno agitando las manos. Por momentos, Beth olvidaba que el hombre era malo, que la había secuestrado, porque actuaba tan gentilmente, pero solo a veces.

Beth se animó mentalmente, si quería ganarse la confianza del hombre debía parecer amigable, debía hacerle creer que todo estaba bien. Tenía que hacer de cuenta que había recapacitado y hacerle notar que ella lo veía como su salvador. Sería difícil pero era una prueba personal. Ella debía superarse si quería salir de allí con vida.

—Hola… —contestó ella con una media sonrisa forzada, mientras levantaba su mano enfatizando el saludo. _Bien, no había estado tan mal, parecía creíble._

El hombre hizo un paneo general de la habitación mientras Beth, totalmente seria y dura en el mismo lugar, lo seguía con la mirada.

La sonrisa de Gabriel se borró cuando su mirada se posó sobre el armario de alimentos.

—No has comido nada, eh, ¿no te gusta? —le preguntó el hombre acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia. Ésta iba a dar un paso atrás pero se contuvo. Debía ganarse su confianza, se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente.

—Jus- Justamente iba a hacerlo ahora, antes de que llegaras —le contestó Beth con su temblorosa voz pero manteniendo una sonrisa falsa de lado.

—Bien, linda, pues come —dijo él, retrocediendo y caminando hacia el armario. Tomó una de las latas y extendió su mano, como mostrándole el objeto— ¿Te gusta la mantequilla de maní?

Beth asintió sin mucho entusiasmo. Al parecer, a fin de cuentas debería comer.. No estaba del todo disgustada con la idea, pues tenía mucha hambre. A demás, la lata parecía estar cerrada, lo que haría imposible la introducción de alguna droga o somnífero.

El hombre caminó hacia el sillón de la habitación y se sentó en él. Le hizo un gesto a la chica, invitándola a su lado.

Beth no lo dudó y siguió su plan. Caminó a paso firme y decidido y se dejó caer al lado del hombre, aunque siempre guardando sus distancias y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Gabriel le ofreció la lata y ella la tomó, abriéndola con el seguro que ya traía.

Olía genial. Tuvo que resistir la tentación y hacer de cuenta que comía despacio. Se untaba la punta de sus dedos algo maltrechos con el contenido. Siguió comiendo sin mediar palabra con su captor, aunque siempre se mantenía alerta.

Al terminar un cuarto del frasco se dio por satisfecha. No es que lo estuviera en verdad, pero sólo quería hacerse ver comiendo, que el cura viera que "_confiaba en él". _

—Supongo que te gustó, ¿verdad? —le dijo el hombre una vez ella cerró el pote. Le sonrió, al parecer verla comer le gustaba, debía tener eso en cuenta.

—Sí, estaba muy… Muy rico —comentó la chica dubitativa. Le sonaba raro actuar cordialmente cuando, muy en su interior, tenía ganas de golpear a ese hombre. Pero bueno, por fin sacaría provecho de su actuación improvisada—, ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?

Su voz sonaba calmada, como si fuera una pregunta al pasar, como si en verdad le importara poco la respuesta, cuando en el fondo se moría por saber.

—¿Puedes decirme tu nombre, pequeña? —preguntó de manera paternal el hombre.

Beth dudó, pero después de todo, si quería aparentar confianza en él, debía decirle, mínimamente, su nombre.

—Soy Beth —no creyó que el apellido le interesaría demasiado.

—¡Es muy bonito! Antes que nada ¿comprendes que todo lo que se hizo fue por tu bien? —parecía estar probándola. Como si no fuera a decirle nada hasta que ella comparta su manera de pensar.

—Claro, en verdad lo agradezco —susurró con los ojos cerrados, como dándose fuerza internamente. Le costaba, realmente, pero recordando sus clases de teatro en el instituto, todo se hacía un poco más sencillo.

—¡Eso quería escuchar! —alabó el hombre y se acomodó en el sillón un poco más cerca de ella. Beth se tensó y sus ojos duplicaron su tamaño, pero se mantuvo firme e inerte; arraigada a su papel.

Le daba fuerza pensar que aquél plan era como actuar con la señorita Wilson, aquella profesora de teatro que tuvo alguna vez, siquiera recordaba cuándo. Por momentos volvía al instituto, así se le hacía más fácil todo.

—Bueno, cariño, empezaremos por lo básico… ¿Tú crees en Dios? —le preguntó Gabriel, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La verdad era que sí, en algún momento lo hizo, pero hoy en día era difícil creer en un Dios tan bueno y puro con todas las atrocidades que pasaban día a día. Pero, notando que el hombre era cura, supuso que le caería bien escuchar que sí.

—Desde pequeña, señor —contestó con sumo respeto. Por primera vez, su voz no sonó temblorosa sino segura y educada.

—Muy bien, eso es bueno… Entonces sabes que Dios quiere lo mejor para nosotros, ¿verdad? Nos ama, somos sus hijos —meditó unos momentos qué palabras utilizar antes de seguir su monólogo— ¿Por qué crees que pasó todo esto, Beth?

La aludida negó con la cabeza algo asustada. Quizá su respuesta enojara al sujeto, más no fue así, él simplemente sonrió y dejó de mirarla un instante para posar sus ojos en la pared frente a él, meditando las palabras correctas.

—Supongo que, si fuiste educada en la fe cristiana, debes conocer el relato de Noé, ¿no?

—Sí, señor —contestó la chica. Lo cierto era que lo conocía gracias al instituto. Recordó a Jennifer, una buena amiga suya antes de todo aquello. Ella era una Evangélica devota y le había contado varios relatos bíblicos, entre ellos, el de Noé. Beth se preguntó por unos segundos si aquella dulce chica seguiría con vida. Su boca le sabió amargo de golpe.

—Bien, eso hace todo más fácil. Dios quiso deshacerse de las malas raíces de la tierra, para que entiendas mejor, de las personas malas que contaminaban su buena vida. Como Noé era una persona muy buena, le encomendó a él que hiciera un arca en donde metería dos animales de cada especie, para así poder repoblar nuevamente la tierra. Noé así lo hizo y marchó con su esposa. Dios, por su lado, envió incontables desastres para deshacerse de los malos brotes en la tierra y que así todo pueda volver a comenzar de manera buena y pura.

Beth asentía de vez en cuando para hacerle ver que escuchaba, interesante, conocía la historia ya, pero la exasperaba el pensar qué tendría que ver con su secuestro. Se mantuvo callada esperando, por fin, alguna respuesta concreta.

—Esto es algo metafórico —rió el cura—, básicamente eso es lo que sucede ahora. Dios envió esta plaga para deshacerse de los malos brotes, de las personas malas. Dios quiere una tierra limpia y sana. Es por eso que aquí, en la iglesia y sus alrededores, vivimos todos nosotros, la gente buena y pura, la gente que será salvada por el creador.

A la chica le costaba procesar las palabras del hombre. ¿Así que, según él, Dios envió aquella plaga para deshacerse de cierta parte de la población? ¡Eso era ridículo! Su padre era bueno y, gracias a los caminantes, estaba muerto. Los niños eran los seres más puros que había y, aún así, habían perdido varios. La idea se le hacía completamente absurda pero, si quería caer bien, debía estar de acuerdo en absolutamente todo lo que el hombre dijera.

—Entiendo y creo lo mismo —contestó llanamente la chica. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a arrancarse la piel de los dedos otra vez—, pero no comprendo por qué me trajo aquí.

El hombre rió sonoramente e hizo una mueca. Gabriel creía que era obvio, más la mirada dubitativa de la chica le decía lo contrario.

—Porque tú eres como Noé. Eres de esas personas que merecen ser salvadas.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado... A mí no me disgustó como los demás, de hecho, este es el que más me gustó hasta ahora... Superado, quizá, por los primeros capítulos.

En fin, ya que llegamos al final quiero hacer una última aclaración que no hice antes para no spoilearlos.

**Aclaración:** Para los católicos, evangélicos o simples creyentes en Dios: No se tomen a mal el hecho de que el cura Gabriel esté un poco "chiflado", ante todo quiero avisar que soy católica y, obviamente, con este capítulo no quiero decir que todos los católicos están tocados mentalmente, es una simple historia de ficción que nada tiene que ver con la realidad. Lo digo, más que nada, para que ningún creyente se sienta tocado de forma negativa por el relato anterior. Simple ficción, mis chiquitos.

Aclarados los tantos, les mando un beso enorme a todos y espero que les haya gustado. Los quiero muchísimo.

_Bel_~


	9. Comunidad

**¡Perdón, perdón perdón! **Ante todo voy a aclarar por qué no subí el dìa de ayer. No sé qué pasa con la página pero no me permitía subir el Doc manager. Decidí esperar a hoy y tampoco, tuve que reescribir el capítulo sobre un documento viejo y nada, fue molesto porque no dispongo de todo el tiempo del mundo y la página me la hizo difícil. No es excusa, **de verdad lo siento**, pero no pude hacer otra cosa. En fin, el noveno capítulo de Querido diario. Espero lo disfruten y, nuevamente, disculpas a todos u.u

Bueno, vamos a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y lugares no son míos. No lucro con esto. El fic sí es mío.

**Summary** (_Del noveno capítulo_): Su odio hacia aquél hombre crecía tanto como sus ganas de volver a ver a sus amigos, volver a ver a su hermana, volver a ver a Daryl.

**Advertencias**: Es la continuación exacta del capítulo _teatro_. Cuando lo escribí eran un solo capítulo pero, al quedar tan largo, hubo que dividirlo.

**-** Siento mucho si hay alguna falta de ortografía, son bienvenidas las quejas, como ya dije, tuve que escribir todo en Doc manager, fuera del world porque de otra forma no lo subía y el Mozilla Firefox no corrije las faltas, lo siento u.u

**Dedicaciones**: A los que estén leyendo mi horroroso fanfic y, nuevamente, mil disculpas por la demora, ya aclaré el por qué, pero igual :3 perdonennnnn.

* * *

**Querido diario.**

**By: **_Belencitah_**_._  
**

**~ Capítulo nueve: **_Comunidad. ~_

Beth no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo aquél hombre sabía tanto de ella? ¿Cómo sabía si era pura o no? Jamás lo había visto y, mucho menos, confiado nada de ella en su estadía allí. Hablar con ese hombre le otorgaba más preguntas que respuestas y aquello comenzaba a hacer mella en su paciencia. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes y buscar a Daryl.

—¿Cómo sabe tanto de mí? —se atrevió a decir con un hilo de voz. Temerosa, aquél hombre le daba poca confianza.

—¿Recuerdas aquella casa funeraria? —aventuró el hombre subiendo las cejas hasta casi hacer desaparecer su frente. Beth asintió confundida— Es nuestra "casa de pruebas", así la llamamos en la comunidad. Esperamos a que alguien entre en ella, les dejamos comida y un techo. Y, simple y llanamente, observamos sus movimientos y actitudes.

Los ojos de Beth se abrieron desorbitadamente y, por un minuto, paró de quitarse pellejitos de las uñas. Su boca se entreabrió sin quererlo y sus pensamientos eran todo menos bonitos. ¿Así que todo fue una trampa? Así parecía, y ambos habían caído sin darse cuenta. Es que cómo darse cuenta, no es algo que suceda todos los días, no era algo que se pudiera prever. ¿Entonces aquella horda de caminantes posteriores al cachorro había sido adrede? Beth no lo podía creer. Su cerebro no terminaba de procesar toda la información. ¿Con qué fin hacer todo aquello? ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias? No lo sabía.

Y tenía ganas de escupirle en la cara como jamás lo había hecho. ¿Esa era su manera de ver las cosas? ¿Secuestrar gente? Ese maldito había puesto la vida de Daryl en peligro, es más, ella siquiera sabía si estaba con vida y se lo decía así, sin ningún remordimiento, como si estuviera bien, como si en verdad se creyera ese cuento de "_lo hice por ti_".

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo pálida —le dijo el hombre acercándose más a ella.

La chica, por su lado, reaccionó. Se había quedado petrificada y notablemente más blanca de lo normal. Y entendió que, por más ganas de asesinarlo que tuviera, debía reprimirse, debía ser amigable y ganar su confianza. Se mentalizó, si quería salir de allí y buscar a Daryl debía tener un plan, no podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, había demasiado en juego.

—Iré a buscarte algo caliente, creo que te estás poniendo enferma —concluyó el hombre poniéndose de pie.

—No —gritó Beth estrepitosamente, por última vez recordó a Daryl, recordó por qué hacía lo que hacía—, estoy bien, por favor quédate.

El hombre le sonrió y volvió a su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. Beth suspiró. Debía continuar hablando con él normalmente, no debía dejar bagar sus emociones. Ellas eran traicioneras.

—Muy bien, cariño, seguiré —susurró Gabriel y, acomodándose en el sofá, continuó—: Te observamos a ti con aquél hombre. Yo no, mis actividades en la comunidad son dar misa y servir al señor, pero mis compañeros me comentaron que tú eras digna de habitar el nuevo mundo de Dios, pues no tienes maldad, eres inocente y crees que todos lo son. Pero no es así, hay gente mala, como el hombre que te acompañaba…

A ese punto, la respiración de Beth era entrecortada, debía controlar sus impulsos como nunca antes. Ella no era una chica fácil de enojar, por lo general era tranquila y sumisa, pero aquellas afirmaciones erróneas sobre el menor de los Dixon la exasperaban profundamente. Ellos no conocían a Daryl y no tenían derecho a hacer ese juicio de él. Era una persona sumamente buena que había tenido un mal comienzo pero se esforzaba por tener un futuro mejor. La cuidó como nadie e hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para asegurar su supervivencia. Aborrecía con toda su fuerza al maldito cura sentado a su lado. Decidió no decir nada y asentir con la cabeza, quería escuchar el resto, quería colarse en su corazón de una maldita vez y así poder irse. En verdad esperaba que todo su esfuerzo no sea en vano, esperaba que de verdad sirviera para escapar. A esas alturas tenía dudas.

—Bueno, ante el reporte de mis compañeros no tuve dudas. Hay pocas personas buenas en este mundo y tenía que salvarte de ese hombre antes de que su influencia te corrompiera. Ese es el resumen de por qué te salvé —concluyó el hombre.

Beth no quería contestar. Si lo hacía, su voz haría notar el tremendo odio que se estaba gestando en ella. Volvió a asentir con la cabeza e intentó poner sus ideas en orden. Se repetía una y otra vez que si quería volver a ver a Daryl tendría que pensar como Gabriel, aparentar estar de acuerdo. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos y alzó la cabeza al techo, poniendo sus ideas en claro. Suspiró ante la atenta mirada confundida de Gabriel.

—Entiendo y lo agradezco —fue lo único que pudo decir, si seguía hablando terminaría por mandarlo al diablo y echaría todo a perder.

—Me alegra que así sea. Sabía que entenderías, tú eres como nosotros, Beth, entiendes que así Dios lo quiere —comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el moreno—, ahora, ¿tienes más preguntas?

Claro, la chica Greene tenía muchísimas preguntas pero ninguna de ellas era muy agradable, todas dejarían entrever sus verdaderas intenciones, la fuga. Organizó todas sus preguntas y seleccionó las más comunes, algo lógico.

—¿Podré salir de la habitación para conocer a los demás algún día? —preguntó en tono bajo, mientras se esforzaba en sacar una sonrisa confiable, rápidamente, comentó— No es que no esté cómoda aquí, es solo que…

—¡Entiendo, Beth, entiendo perfectamente! —le dijo animosamente— Nadie quiere vivir en una habitación por el resto de su vida. Era mera precaución, cariño, espero que lo entiendas y lo siento mucho. Mañana mismo podrás conocer el resto del lugar con mi ayuda. Poco a poco te irás adaptando y olvidarás los tormentos que tuviste que vivir hasta hoy.

Beth le sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo, mostrándose sumamente agradecida. No quería olvidar lo que había vivido hasta ese momento. No quería olvidar a Daryl, a Maggie, a su padre, no quería olvidarlos. A él, en cambio, quería olvidarlo. Quería dejarlo atrás, que fuera una mala experiencia, pero para su desgracia, pasaría tiempo hasta que pudiera escapar.

—Veo que estás algo cansada, lo entiendo, son las nueve y media de la noche, por si quieres saber… Mañana haré que te traigan un reloj y un par de cosas —comentó el padre al ver la mirada perdida de la chica que, nuevamente, se había perdido en sus pensamientos—. Te dejaré descansar, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana por la mañana pasaré por aquí, podrás ducharte, comer algo y asistir a misa con todos nosotros ¡Podrás conocer a tu futuro hogar! ¿Estás contenta?

—Oh, sí, estoy emocionada —comentó la chica de mala gana. Al notar su falta de animosidad, se apresuró a decir—. Lo siento, estoy algo cansada.

El padre le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que Beth pudiera reaccionar. Le repugnó, pero no hizo siquiera una mueca. Simplemente permaneció dura en el sofá hasta que el padre se hubo marchado con un tintineante: "_Buenas noches_".

* * *

Y bueno, es lo que hay. Siento mucho la tardanza, como ya dije, y espero por dios que se suba el capítulo. No sé qué pasa con la página :(

Los quiero mucho.

Bel.

**EDITO**: Sigo con problemas con la página que no me dejó subir otras dos historias. Obviamente voy a intentar cumplir y subir día por medio como había dicho pero no puedo prometer nada, hago lo que puedo y FF no me ayuda mucho que digamos. Lo lamento mucho Y espero que solucione sus problemas u.u


	10. Apariencias

Nuevamente mil disculpas. ¿Cómo andan? Espero que mejor que yo. Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, cuando se suponía debía hacerlo, estuve muy ocuapada. En Argentina viene el invierno y tuve que ir a comprarle ropa de abrigo a mi hija y bueno, fue un laaargo trámite. No quise abandonarlos pero no pude evitarlo, ¡perdón!

Bueno, nuevo capítulo de Querido diario, espero que les guste y nada, vamos a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares no son míos. No lucro con esto. El fic, sin embargo, es de mi autoría.

**Summary** (_Del décimo capítulo_): Términus parecía un lugar tranquilo, parecía un lugar donde poder superar todo el infierno que habían pasado. Parecía...

**Dedicación**: A **mis hermosos lectores** (Que no son muchos pero los quiero a todos :3 ) que me leen a pesar de no ser demasiado responsable con las actualizaciones. Pido mil disculpas por eso e intentaré que no vuelva a pasar, si Dios quiere no volverá a pasar. ¡Los quiero mucho, chicuelos!

& también dedicado a** mi hija** que hoy se compró un hermosísimo buzo (pagado por mamá, obvio) no le gustó mucho probarlo pero bueno, le quedó hermoso. Te amo bebota de mamá.

Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten & mil millones de disculpas, no fue mi culpa, fue de mi bebé, ¡todos a ella! ajajajaja

* * *

**Querido diario.**

**By:** _Belencitah._

**Capítulo diez__****:** _Apariencias.~ _

Venían bien de tiempo. Habían recorrido varios kilómetros aquél día, o al menos eso le parecía a Daryl, quien sentía sus pies latir como nunca.

El camino fue silencioso, nadie hablaba demasiado, salvo cosas triviales y con referencia al viaje. Aún así, el menor de los Dixon notó las miradas de Michonne y Carl sobre su líder, Rick. Y era normal, la noche anterior no había sido la mejor del mundo para ninguno, mucho menos para el pequeño. Aquél enfermo intentó abusar de él y para Rick había sido demasiado, su locura había emergido y las cosas se habían salido de control. Para Carl e incluso para Michonne era difícil superar aquella imagen. Ver a su líder cubierto de sangre de otra persona, verlo apuñalar los restos de alguien alrededor de una hora, con sus ojos totalmente enloquecidos. Había sido fuerte para cualquier niño, aunque Carl parecía estar bien.

Se habían detenido un par de veces para tomar agua y buscar algo de comer. El niño parecía estar pegado a la mujer, quizá la viera como figura materna, pero lo cierto es que no se había separado de ella en todo el viaje, siquiera para buscar recursos vitales. Daryl podía jurar haberlos visto abrazados en lo profundo del bosque pero no dijo nada, él tenía sus propios problemas. Él no se había separado de su hermano en ningún momento, aún temía por su salud mental. Tampoco habló con él de nada referido a la noche anterior, era pasado y el pasado pisado.

Y, como si no fuera suficiente cuidar la salud de Rick, debía cuidar la suya propia. Sus esperanzas de encontrar a Beth viva se hacía escasa. Cada día que pasaba sin ella era un paso más cerca a la locura. En verdad la extrañaba, echaba de menos su optimismo, aquél que les habría venido bien en ese momento. Se daba fuerza mental diciéndose a sí mismo que ya habían perdido muchas personas, Beth era solo un número en aquellos tiempos pero, por más que intentara creérselo, no podía. Ella tenía algo, algo que él no podía explicar. Ella era especial en todos sus sentidos.

Dixon agitó la cabeza y dejó de pensar. Estaba harto de tener esa maldita voz en su cerebro molestándole a cada jodido momento. Pasado pisado, se repetía una y otra vez en vano. Volvió la vista al frente, seguían caminando por las vías buscando aquél paraíso artificial llamado Términus. Le parecía irreal pero, si allí iban todos, él los seguiría.

Pronto, Daryl notó como Rick paraba de golpe. Todos hicieron lo mismo y lo miraron interrogantes a la espera de una respuesta.

—¿Ven eso? —preguntó el líder a los demás. Todos miraron hacia delante.

—¿Es una reja? —contestó Michonne dudando. Se veía una especie de alambrado a varios metros por delante—, tenemos que tener cuidado, no sabemos qué clase de lugar es éste.

—¿Al fin llegamos a Términus? —preguntó Carl y era la primera vez, o al menos eso creía Daryl, que se refería a su padre; había evitado hablar con él, incluso estar con él, desde la noche anterior.

—Pues eso parece… —le contestó el menor de los Dixon analizando lo que podía de la reja a esa distancia. No vió movimientos dentro, y si lo había, eran sigilosos.

Rick se dio la vuelta y los miró fijo a todos. Paró su mirada en Carl, quien bajó la mirada al piso al sentir la fuerte presencia de su padre. El mayor de los Grimes intentó ignorar la actitud de su hijo.

—Muy bien, debemos ir sigilosamente y, por nada del mundo, entrar por la puerta principal. Seguramente es lo que esperan y no conocemos a esa gente. No podemos arriesgarnos.

—Podríamos subir la reja, no parece tan alta —propuso Daryl.

—Puedo cortar una parte con mi katana de ser así —ofreció Michonne.

Rick solo los miró y sonrió. En verdad se alegraba de contar con ellos en ese momento. Michonne era como una madre, o no, quizá como una hermana mayor para Carl y Daryl era su hermano, era su colega y confidente. En verdad tenía suerte de tenerlos.

Se dio media vuelta y siguió liderando al grupo hacia el alambre que, notaban ahora, ya más cerca, era de púas. Costaría subir, siquiera cortarlo.

Al llegar a él, estando a solo centímetros, Daryl lo tocó.

—Parece demasiado duro para cortarlo, Michonne —le dijo mirándola, ella por su parte guardó su katana. Sí, era demasiado grueso.

—Tendremos que subirlo —Dijo Rick mirando hacia arriba. No era muy alto—, si tenemos cuidado con las púas de arriba no deberíamos tener mayor problema.

Todos asintieron y el primero en subir, como no podía ser de otra forma, fue el líder. Lo escucharon caer del otro lado y esperaron alguna señal.

—Todo está bien, no hay gente a la vista en este sector —susurró para evitar que, de haber alguien, los escuche—, Daryl, ayuda a Carl a subir.

Luego de intentar ayudar a Carl –quien no se dejó alegando que podía solo-, subió Daryl y, por último, Michonne.

Todos con arma en mano caminaron sigilosamente por lo que parecía ser el famoso santuario. Había gente, de eso estaban seguros. Pese a no verla, podían notarlo en la pulcritud del piso y en los autos estacionados y en buen estado que había dispersos por aquél playón grisáceo.

—Aquí hay una puerta —susurró Carl al grupo. Todos pararon y lo miraron, siguiendo el dedo del chico que apuntaba a una gran puerta gris. El chico abrió despacio la puerta y echó una mirada antes de abrirla por completo, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie—, parece ser una especie de Garaje o algo así.

Rick sonrió orgulloso y todos entraron a aquél lugar.

Parecía un garaje bastante grande, demasiado para ser uno ordinario. Probablemente era un hangar pero, en lugar de aviones, había alrededor de veinte autos, quizá más. La mayoría de los autos estaban en buen estado, notó Daryl, pero no tenían combustible.

Observaron un poco el lugar. El piso era de cemento y no había mucho más que ver. Caminaron hacia la pared contraria a la puerta por la que ingresaron:

—Allí —dijo Michonne señalando una puerta que no habían visto antes. Todos caminaron lentamente, arma en mano, y giraron el picaporte. ¡Estaba abierta!

Rick miró a través de ella y pudo ver gente dentro. Parecía ser una habitación de costura o algo así, puesto que la gente paría estar utilizando máquinas de cocer de tamaño industrial.

—¿Qué sucede, Rick? —preguntó Michonne.

—Parece ser su lugar de trabajo… —dicho aquello, se movió y dejó que la mujer observara por sí misma cada detalle por la rendija.

—Eso parece, y no parece que estuvieran armados —concluyó la morena.

Daryl decidió echar un vistazo por sí mismo también y no le pareció nada extraño. En una comunidad tan grande la ropa y los cobertores seguramente escaseaban y ese grupo era el encargado de arreglarlo, nada de otro mundo.

—¿Deberíamos anunciarnos? —preguntó en voz baja el menor del grupo. Daryl y Michonne miraron a Rick, esperando alguna respuesta. Él era su líder y siempre lo sería. Él tomaba las decisiones.

—Creo que sí, parece que en verdad esto es un santuario —susurró y, volviendo a observar por la rendija de la puerta, concluyó—, de todas formas, no les quiten los ojos de encima.

El grupo asintió conforme. Todos pensaban lo mismo, aquellas personas parecían amigables y no tenían armas visibles. No habían encontrado nada raro en el lugar, tampoco. Nada de que alarmarse. Quizá en verdad existía salvación aún.

Caminaron sigilosos, comandados por Rick, quien iba adelante. El último en entrar fue Carl, quien aún dudaba un poco de las intenciones de aquellas personas. Después de su experiencia unas noches atrás, había aprendido que las personas eran mucho más peligrosas que los caminantes. No quería repetir incidentes similares.

Un hombre los vio y sonrió con entusiasmo. Dejó de cocer y se acercó lentamente al grupo dirigido por Rick.

—¡Bienvenidos a Términus! —gritó con fervor el hombre.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Gustó? Espero que sí, me esforzé, llegué a casa, puse a lavar la ropa y mientras tanto escribí esto. Juro que cuando empecé con este fic no conté con que empezaba el colegio en abril; es un quilombo porque tengo que ir a la secundaria y prepararle la noche anterior comida y todas esas cosas a mi hija para que se quede con el abuelo, y como si fuera poco, me estoy mudando a un departamento para vivir sola con mi hija... Osea, imaginarán lo que es mi vida, un despelote total. Perdonen, chicos, de verdad, prometo cumplir.

¡Los quiero mucho chicos!

_Bel_~


	11. Agua tibia

¡**H**ola, chicos! Bueno, espero que anden bien, yo ando perfecta. Hoy no fui al colegio porque hacía muchísimo frío acá en Argentina y me quedé durmiendo con mi bebé. Después vino el señor que arregla la electricidad de mi departamento y ya en unos días me voy a estar mudando, por eso les pido pasiencia en caso de no subir, juro que lo voy a intentar pero no sé cuándo me pondrán internet en mi nuevo hogar. Voy a estar subiendo desde mi vieja computadora la cual no anda demasiado bien, tengan pasiencia, por favor :3

Bueno, dicho esto, a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares no son míos. No lucro con ésto. El fic sí es mío.

**Summary** (_Del capítulo once_): Si había algo que Beth había extrañado de aquél mundo apocalíptico eran las duchas largas con agua caliente. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento extrañaba otras cosas. A Daryl, por ejemplo.

**Dedicatoria**: No es una dedicatoria, más bien es una queja a todos esos Fickers que dicen: "_Cuando tenga diez reviews actualizo_" o "_Si no llego a veinte reviews dejo de subir capítulos_". A ver, mis amores, eso es una f**alta total de respeto hacia tus lectores**. Todos queremos recibir reviews, obvio, pero no vivimos de reviews. Son una linda manera de agradecer nuestro trabajito, claro, pero **un review hay que ganarlo**, no mendigarlo. Y también es una falta de respeto hacia la historia, digo... Si la historia no tiene suficientes reviews ¿La dejás así, tirada? No. Así que nada, a mí me encanta leer fics, pero al próximo que lea que dice algo semejante lo voy a rastrear y matar :D Nah, mentira, pero lo voy a dejar de leer u.u

En fin, espero que les guste :3

* * *

**Querido diario.**

**By:** _Belencitah._**  
**

**~Capítulo once:** _Agua tibia._

Al fin sentía el agua recorriendo su cuerpo y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cuánto necesitaba una ducha. No recordaba la última vez que se había duchado en un baño con agua tibia y a gusto.

Hacía mucho no se lavaba el cabello con un buen acondicionador, hace mucho no sentía el vapor emanar del agua. Hacía tanto necesitaba aquello.

Y en la ducha se permitió relajar. Por fin Gabriel había vuelto a cumplir su palabra con ella. La había acompañado al baño que, curiosamente, estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que había estado desde su llegada al "santuario". No pudo ver demasiado del lugar, pues el cura la apuraba constantemente como si no quisiera mostrarle nada aunque haya prometido lo contrario. Le dijo que le daría media hora y volvería para recorrer juntos las instalaciones en las que viviría el resto de sus días.

Claro que ese no era el plan de Beth, pero había asentido conforme. Cada vez ganaba más y más confianza y aquello le encantaba, pues estaba cada vez más cerca de salir de allí y buscar a Daryl.

Mientras masajeaba el shampoo en su cabello imaginaba qué le diría a Daryl cuando lo encontrase; veía charlas imaginarias en las que le decía cómo había sobrevivido por su cuenta y le explicaba su famoso plan de escape.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla aunque fue tapada por el agua tibia de la ducha. Quizá todos aquellos pensamientos eran estúpidos, quizá Daryl estuviese muerto y, de estar vivo, podría estar en cualquier parte. El mundo era un lugar enorme y ella no tenía siquiera una brújula, siquiera pistas. Es más, siquiera sabía dónde demonios estaba ella.

Un golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Media hora no parecía ser suficiente bajo aquella dulce agua. Contuvo las lágrimas y carraspeó un poco para mejorar su voz, no quería hacer notar sentimiento alguno.

—¿Podría darme diez minutos más? —preguntó suavemente Beth.

—¡Claro! Te daré quince minutos, puedes vestirte con las ropas de una de nuestras mujeres, están en el banco pequeño junto a la puerta —dicho aquello, Gabriel se retiró, Greene podía sentir sus pasos marchándose y relajó sus hombros. Hablar con él la tensaba de sobre manera, tenía mucho miedo de fallar.

Beth terminó de ducharse y cerró la llave del agua con un lamento. Extrañaría ducharse a menudo, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Caminó lentamente envuelta en una blanca toalla hacia el banquito que Gabriel le había indicado. Inspeccionó las ropas con una mueca; era un pantalón de goma negro y simple, ajustado al cuerpo, por otro lado tenía una camisa larga y blanca. Parecía vestimenta cómoda, al menos, aunque no le serviría de abrigo en el bosque una vez hubiera escapado. Debía conseguir ropa de abrigo antes de irse.

Se la puso como pudo y aspiró el dulce aroma de la ropa limpia. En verdad era reconfortante aquél lugar. Si su líder no estuviera tan condenadamente loco sería un lindo lugar para vivir.

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. _Concéntrate, maldición, tienes que escapar_.

—¿Estás lista, Bethy? —se escuchó del lado de atrás de la puerta. Beth se sobrecogió sorprendida y bufó. ¿Bethy? Así le decía su padre, solo él y sus amigos, nadie más.

Controlando su volátil temperamento de aquél día, pronunció: —Sí, ya salgo.

Tomó su ropa sucia, y, cuando se disponía a salir, sintió algo en el bolsillo de sus viejos jeans.

—¡Demonios —susurró al notar que aquél bulto era su, tan amado, diario.

Giró la cabeza varias veces buscando un buen escondite. No tuvo suerte alguna, aquél baño, seguramente, era utilizado por varias personas.

Bufó, jamás utilizó su sosten como medio de escondite pero en aquél momento poca elección tenía. Sería incómodo pero no se arriesgaría a perder el único objeto que la mantenía cuerda.

Se levantó con cuidado la túnica y enganchó el pequeño libro a su ropa interior. Estaba bastante gastada pero aún servía, para su gran suerte.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué tardas tanto? —escuchó decir detrás de la puerta, al son de un tintineante golpeteo insistente.

—Un segundo... —susurró conteniendo sus ganas de mandarlo al diablo. Se acomodó la ropa lo mejor que pudo, intentando disimular su pequeño tesoro y, mirándose por última vez al espejo con cara abatida, abrió la puerta lentamente, forzando una sonrisa débil.

Allí, delante suyo, estaba Gabriel, con la misma túnica de siempre, con aquella maldita sonrisa compradora de siempre. Tomó fuerza de donde pudo y sonrió tiernamente. Su sonrisa fue devuelta por el padre de la misma forma. Era casi un Ángel e irónicamente se llamaba como uno.

—¿Y? Es lindo sentirse limpio, ¿verdad? —preguntó él en tono burlón.

—Sí, y en verdad lo agradezco —susurró la chica mirando el piso y balanceando un pie nerviosamente.

—Bueno, ven, Beth —le dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa aunque se hizo una mueca en su rostro al ver las ropas sucias que la chica llevaba en sus brazos—. Puedes dejar eso aquí, linda, alguien vendrá y las lavará.

—Si no es molestia… —susurró Beth de manera tierna y sumisa. Entró al baño nuevamente y dejó su vestimenta pasada en el banquito pequeño.

—Mucho mejor. Ahora, vamos— pronunció el hombre tomándola de la mano para caminar juntos por el largo pasillo.

Salieron ambos caminando. Fuera del baño, Beth pudo ver la puerta de lo que fue su "habitación", seguida de un enorme pasillo de alfombra y paredes rojas con detalles en dorado. Parecía un lugar digno de la realeza. Cada cierta cantidad de paredes había una maxi pintura con relación a la religión. Jesús lavando los pies, Jesús crucificado, María y el ángel Gabriel, y demás.

Y Beth pudo divisar una mujer de unos aproximados cincuenta años que venía hacia ellos caminando lentamente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La mujer llevaba un vestido campestre con un delantal. Su cabello estaba, aparentemente, recogido, aunque no podía asegurarlo puesto que arriba del mismo tenía un manto idéntico al de una monja. Quizá lo era.

—¡Bienvenida, cielo! —gritó estrepitosamente la mujer al llegar y posicionarse frente a la chica y el cura—, mi nombre es Griselda, tú eres Beth, desde luego. ¡Todos en la comunidad hablan mucho de ti, cariño! Todos ya quieren darte la bienvenida a nuestr-

—Griselda, no atosigues a nuestra nueva miembro —interrumpió Gabriel. A Beth se le heló la sangre al escuchar su voz. No era como normalmente, suave y dulce, compradora, no. Aquella voz era cruel, casi sínica, sonaba a amenaza.

La recién llegada calló al instante e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza mirando al piso. La sonrisa desaparecida del cura volvió a su rostro nuevamente ante el gesto de la mujer.

—Retírate. Puedes seguir con tus labores —sentenció el hombre. La mujer miró a Beth y le sonrió tímidamente, despidiéndose así de ella. Pronto, tan rápido como había llegado, atravesó el pasillo y salió de la vista de la chica.

—¿Estás bien, Bethy? —Preguntó el hombre al observar la cara de pánico que la rubia tenía— seguramente Griselda te asustó con su llegada tan repentina, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelva a suceder.

Y su voz volvió a sonar amenazadora, ¿qué pensaba hacerle a aquella anciana? ¿La castigaría? ¿La mataría? Lo cierto era que Beth estaba muy asustada, pero no por la señora, ella había sido muy gentil y tierna; su miedo, en verdad, era hacia el cura.

Pero, sin embargo, nada podía hacer. Debía mantener las malditas apariencias una vez más, comerse sus sentimientos una vez más. Y así lo hizo.

—Estoy mejor, no pasa nada —pronunció Beth con una sonrisa, aunque su voz denotaba cierto temblor— ¿podemos seguir?

Gabriel le sonrió y la guió por el pasillo nuevamente.

* * *

Bueno, llegamos al final. Espero que les haya gustado de corazón :) Y, repito, tengan pasiencia. Me voy a mudar y todo aquél que se haya mudado sabe lo tardado que es.

**Otra aclaración**: Espero que nadie haya creído que puedo rastrear y matar a alguien vía internet.** Obviamente es un chiste**, pero por las dudas aclaro, no vaya a ser cosa de que alguien se lo crea :P Si aprendí algo en esta página es que los chistes negros no son muy bienvenidos XD

En fin, los quiero mucho :) Espero que anden bien. Ah, y mi hija quiere mandarles un saludo 3 !

_Bel_~ & _Zoe_~


	12. Médico

¡**P**erdón, perdón y mil perdones! Ya sé que no sirve de nada decirlo y volver a cometer el mismo error pero juro que está fuera de mis manos. No estoy teniendo tiempo ni de respirar, entre el colegio y mi hija (la cual va a jardín) no puedo más u.u

Pero bueno, intenten no odiarme, hago lo que puedo para cumplir día a día con el fic. Quiero que disculpen la longitud del fic como su calidad, hago lo que puedo con poco tiempo :(

Bueno, vamos a las formalidades rápidamente:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares no son míos. No lucro con esto. El fic sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary** (_Del capítulo doce_): Al parecer Beth Greene no era la única que no quería estar en aquél lugar y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

**Advertencia**: Quiero advertir (más bien aclarar) Que no me olvidé de Daryl y los demás, es solo que los capítulos de Beth siempre me quedan más largos (porque es de quien más fácil se me hace escribir) entonces los divido y por eso van dos capítulos seguidos de ella, esta sería una especie de continuación de "agua tibia", tuve que dividirlo a la mitad.

**Dedicación**: Quiero agradecerle a Macka0203, Nat-Marie, Ainums, tania Ibarbia, karoSwan, Nathiiita-DH, carolina, maxireina2000, olicitySpain, damita118, Guest, Kanade-Tenshi, hikari, olicitySpain, Kick-69 & Ary Valentine. Quiero que sepan que sí leo sus reviews y sí tomo sus sugerencias para el fic (por ejemplo, Ary, voy a intentar alargar los capítulos o, directamente, no cortarlos como hago a menudo :D). En fin, los quiero a todosss!

**Nota de autor**: Creo que tardé más en copiar cada nick de mis reviews que en escribir el capítulo en sí pero bueno, aunque tengo poco tiempo era algo que quería hacer varios capítulos antes u.u

Bueh, nos vamos al capítulo de hoy :D

* * *

**Querido diario.**

**By:  
**_Belencitah._

**~Capítulo doce: **_Médico**.~**_

Al final del pasillo, que pareció más tardado que cruzar un desierto, se veía una gran luz brillante. Aquella luz que ella tan extrañaba, luz de sol.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con felicidad reflejada. Por primera vez dejaba su papel de lado, ansiaba tanto ver el sol, eso sería un paso más hacia Daryl, un paso más hacia la libertad.

—Estas emocionada por conocer a la comunidad, ¿eh? —le dijo Gabriel al oído, aproximándose más hacia ella. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Beth, quien solo se limitó a asentir con seguridad y mostrarle un par de blancos dientes en señal de acuerdo.

—Muy bien, quédate aquí —susurró el cura y la paró a unos metros de la gran puerta. Beth la observó, era marrón en su totalidad, parecía ser algarrobo, aunque poco importaba, y en la parte superior de la misma había una pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar la luz solar. El picaporte, bastante redondo, era de un metal dorado, probablemente bronce. Muy lujosa, claro, como todo allí.

Vio como Gabriel, con mucho esfuerzo, tiraba del picaporte y abría la puerta de par en par al son de un estrepitoso quejido de madera vieja.

Beth cerró los ojos involuntariamente, el sol era demasiado para su desacostumbrada vista de cautiverio.

Poco a poco volvió a abrirlos, veía demasiado brilloso y no podía dilucidar absolutamente nada, salvo el rostro de Gabriel que le sonreía y le tendía su mano, invitándola a salir junto a él.

La chica no lo dudó y tomó su mano sin chistar. Poco a poco la luz se hizo más tenue y ella pudo ver con claridad el exterior por primera vez.

Quedó completamente alucinada, no recordaba que el pasto fuera tan verde. Éste cubría todo el exterior y formaba pequeñas colinas, parecía un prado primaveral precioso aunque algo negro se asomaba al fondo, parecía ser una reja bastante alta, pues se veía a suficiente distancia. Había mucha gente caminando por el pasto y yendo a diferentes edificaciones que yacían alrededor de aquél majestuoso prado. Pudo divisar lo que parecía ser un consultorio médico, una pequeña huerta y un establo, aunque a esa distancia era difícil sacar conclusiones de para qué servía cada edificio.

—¿Qué te parece tu nuevo hogar? Espero que te guste la naturaleza, estamos rodeados por ella —bromeó el cura.

—Es una belleza, realmente lo es —susurró la chica mientras giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones para no perderse ningún detalle.

—Bueno, vamos, caminemos por el césped, te llevaré a conocer a alguien.

La chica asintió y, muy a su pesar, caminaron de la mano por el prado hasta lo que, según deducciones escasas de Beth, era la enfermería, o al menos lo parecía por la gran y gastada cruz roja que tenía en la puerta principal. Aquél edificio se notaba gastado por la corrosión pero muy bien cuidado y pulcro, al menos por fuera.

Al llegar a la gran puerta blanca, el hombre se asomó por uno de los vidrios de la misma y sonrió. Abrió lentamente la puerta y Greene notó que no había nadie, era solo un enorme pasillo con varias puertas a sus costados, lo que parecían ser consultorios o algo así.

—Este es nuestro precario hospital, no te dejes engañar, hemos recopilado las mejores máquinas y medicinas —comentó el hombre mientras guiaba a Beth por el gran pasillo hasta la tercer puerta que, curiosamente, tenía un número cuatro en ella.

El hombre golpeó y Beth solo se limitó a esperar alguna indicación, no era momento de meter la pata.

El hombre también esperó aunque no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

—¿Frank? ¿Estás ahí, amigo? —preguntó al son de sus golpeteos incesantes.

Pronto, la chica comenzó a sentir pasos detrás de la puerta que, en cuestion de segundos se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre mayor, anciano y de pelo canoso asomarse por la misma. Beth reprimió un gemido, aquél hombre era bastante parecido a su padre, solo que más alto y de ojos azules como el cielo.

—¡Gabriel! ¿estás bien? —preguntó el hombre mirando al cura frente a él.

—Sí, lo estoy —contestó él mientras golpeteaba el hombro del anciano de forma juguetona— no vengo por ningún medicamento esta vez, hoy vengo a presentarte a nuestra nueva miembro, Beth.

El hombre desvió su mirada hacia la chica. Al parecer no la había notado antes. Beth se dio cuenta de que el hombre era ciego de un ojo, o al menos eso parecía, pues uno de sus ojos era totalmente blanco.

—¡Oh, hola cariño! —dijo el hombre mientras le extendía la mano, esperando un cordial saludo. Su mano era arrugada y temblorosa, pero de todas formas Beth la tomó y le sonrió amistosamente— Mi nombre es Frank Meyer, ¿Quieres repetirme tu nombre?

Gabriel rió ante el comentario pero no dijo nada. Beth miró a Frank fijamente y luego de unos instantes se arriesgó a contestar: —Claro, me llamo Beth Riffe.

Había mentido y aún no sabía por qué. Si bien no confiaba en esas personas, decirles su apellido tampoco significaba arriesgarse demasiado, no había documentos ni actas de nacimiento en aquél mundo, pero no quería arriesgarse en lo más mínimo.

El cura la miró confundido pero siguió en silencio, como esperando una conversación de parte de sus dos iguales.

—Bonito nombre, Beth. Bueno, supongo que habrás notado que soy el médico del lugar, estoy algo viejo pero aún sirvo —bromeó Meyer al son de una carcajada.

La chica también rió nerviosamente y esperó que alguien diga algo, el silencio ya se hacía incómodo.

Pronto sus plegarias fueron escuchadas por Gabriel, quien carraspeó un poco y dijo:

—Bueno Frank, necesito que revises a Bethy —la aludida lo miró confundida. Gabriel la miró unos segundos pero inmediatamente volvió su mirada al doctor—, quiero estar seguro de que se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, ¿me harías el favor?

—Por supuesto que sí, padre, lo que usted diga —susurró el hombre mirando el piso. La rubia comenzó a preguntarse por qué todo aquél que se parara delante de Gabriel miraba el piso—. Ven, cariño, pasa.

Beth miró al padre, esperando su aprobación para evitar incidentes. Él asintió con la cabeza y eso fue todo lo que la chica necesitó para entrar al consultorio.

El doctor cerró la puerta tras despedirse del cura y se volvió hacia ella, quien observaba atentamente el lugar. Por dentro era todo lo contrario a su exterior, era pulcro, blanco y parecía recién pintado. Había una camilla verde y un par de muebles en donde seguro abría medicamentos o utensilios médicos. Suspiró y miró al hombre, esperando alguna señal de su parte, esperando alguna indicación.

Él la miró fijamente, como si intentara descifrar algo de ella.

—Siéntate en la camilla, por favor —le dijo con una sonrisa exagerada. La chica no dijo nada, simplemente caminó hacia ella y se sentó.

El hombre se acercó a uno de los muebles y abrió el segundo cajón, sacando de allí un estetoscopio color azul.

—Necesitaré que te levantes un poco la camisa, cielo, empezaremos por tu corazón—susurró el hombre aproximándose a ella. Beth se tensó, recordó que había escondido su diario en su sostén. Le pareció el mejor escondite en su momento, pues nadie lo vería, pero al parecer no lo era.

No podía levantarse la camisa, puesto que el hombre encontraría el diario, lo leería y avisaría a Gabriel. Ella no quería eso, malograría sus planes y probablemente terminaría muerta. Sin nada que pudiera decir o hacer se quedó quieta e hizo caso omiso a las indicaciones del anciano. Miró fijo una pared y comenzó a respirar rápido sin querer hacerlo. Se estaba comenzando a asustar.

—No debes tener miedo, Beth, no dolerá, solo escucharé tu corazón —volvió a decir el hombre al ver la cara de pánico de la chica.

Al ver la insistencia del hombre, Beth supo que no había manera de salir de allí sin la maldita revisión.

—No puedo… —susurró con un hilo de voz. Su labio inferior tembló sin siquiera preverlo y no despegó los ojos de la pared frente a ella.

El hombre se acercó más y colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica.

—Ey, no te preocupes, no te haré daño, lo prometo… —y dicho aquello deslizó el estetoscopio por debajo de la camisa de la chica para llegar a su pecho. Beth cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza hacia el techo. Todo su plan se iría a la basura, el hombre encontraría el diario, lo leería, se daría cuenta de cómo era ella en verdad, de todo lo que había vivido y sabría de sus amigos, y avisaría a Gabriel. Seguramente él la encerraría otra vez al comprobar que todo era una farsa o, peor aún, la mataría.

—¿Qué es… —susurró el hombre tocando el objeto puntiagudo que la chica tenía bajo la ropa. Lo tomó y lentamente deslizó su mano con el diario atrapado entre sus dedos por debajo de su camisa hasta sacarlo por completo.

—Por favor, no… —susurró Beth bajando la cabeza al ver que el hombre se disponía a abrir el pequeño libro. Se le escapó una lágrima sin querer. Decidió, en los segundos de tiempo que tenía, que intentaría razonar con el hombre, no tenía otra salida—, por favor no le diga al padre Gabriel.

Un par de lágrimas acompañaron a la primera. El hombre la miró fijo y, sin mediar palabra, abrió el diario en una página aleatoria.

—…_Rick comenzó a cultivar… Glenn y Maggie se casarán_… —leía el hombre para sí mismo. No pasaba demasiado tiempo en cada página, leía por arriba y pasaba a la siguiente.

Continuó leyendo para así hasta llegar a la última página. No había leído con detalle pero, seguramente, se daba una idea de lo que decía en cada una.

Al terminar, levantó la mirada inexpresiva y observó a Beth, quien temblaba un poco pero ya había dejado de llorar.

—No creas que me agrada ver lo que sucede aquí, Beth… —dijo el hombre y, por primera vez, parecía hablar en serio, ya no tenía aquella sonrisa compradora que todos parecían tener allí—, no diré nada, linda, tranquila. Tú y yo estamos en la misma situación.

* * *

Espero no me odien, hice lo que pude con el tiempo que tengo. Voy a tratar de mejorar la calidad u.u Perdón.

Los quiero muuuuuchito :3

_Bel_~


	13. Decepción

Mil disculpas nuevamente, sé que no es excusa pero no puedo más con los tiempos, seguramente notaron que subo a la madrugada (de Argentina) porque no tengo otro momento libre. También quiero que disculpen la calidad del capítulo de hoy, no quería retrasar más la subida y por eso quizá no me explayé lo suficiente, MIL DISCULPAS.

En fin, no pierdo más tiempo y vamos a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares no son míos. No lucro con ésto. El fic sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary** (_Del capítulo trece_): La decepción era un sentimiento muy conocido por Daryl Dixon, aunque jamás la sintió de aquella manera.

**Dedicación**: A todos los hermosos chicuelos que siguen leyendo a pesar de la mala calidad y las faltas de subida. De verdad lo lamento mucho & Los quiero mucho más.

Y sí, Ary, dije que serían más largos & prometo que el próximo lo será, éste no pudo ser porque te juro, apenas tengo tiempo para respirar :P El próximo será largo, prometido :3

**Advertencia**: Capítulo nefasto.

En fin, disfruten.

* * *

**Querido diario.**

**By:  
**_Belencitah._

**~Capítulo doce: **_Decepción.~_

Estaba realmente decepcionado. Luego de todo lo que habían pasado, de cómo los habían encerrado en un container como ratas, ver al resto de su grupo con vida había sido un gran alivio, aunque no del todo.

Faltaban caras y, muy importante, faltaba Beth. Daryl había tenido la leve esperanza de que, entre toda esa multitud, saliera Beth del fondo oscuro a darle uno de esos abrazos tan cariñosos propios de ella. Había albergado la esperanza de que ella hubiera corrido la misma suerte que los demás, pero no, se equivocó.

Por eso, cuando Rick terminó de dar su discurso y comenzó junto con los demás a preparar el plan de escape, él se fue a una de las esquinas del container y se sentó allí, se sentía derrotado.

Y paseó su vista por el lugar. Casi todos estaban reunidos en ronda alrededor del líder, planeando un escape y venganza, pero algunos otros charlaban entre sí, pues hacía tiempo no se veían. Y pudo notar a Maggie sentada en la esquina contraria a la suya junto con Glenn, quien la abrazaba en silencio, parecían consolarse con sólo una mirada.

Daryl cerró los ojos lentamente y suspiró. En algún momento, como Rick ya le había advertido, tendría que hablar con la chica, contarle lo que sucedió con su hermana, al menos debía saberlo, tenía derecho. Y aquél era el mejor momento para decírselo, pues los demás estaban bastante ocupados en sus asuntos como para percatarse de algo, además, si seguía dilatando las cosas terminaría por no contarle nada.

Se levantó pesadamente y caminó hacia los enamorados lentamente, intentando dilatar el momento lo más posible. Lo cierto era que el cazador era muy malo sociabilizando y, peor aún, muy malo consolando.

Llegó, sin saber cómo, al frente de la pareja, quienes lo miraban desde el suelo expectantes, preguntándose qué quería él.

—Maggie… —susurró Daryl y no pudo seguir.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la chica mirándolo a los ojos. El hombre corrió su mirada y la fijó al piso. No podía verla a los ojos y decirle que, por su culpa, su hermanita había muerto. Y de pronto su boca se secó y ya no pudo mediar palabra.

—Daryl… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Glenn.

—Yo escapé con Beth de la prisión, Maggie —soltó sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en sus palabras y con su vista clavada al suelo. Comenzó a jugar con uno de sus pies, nervioso.

La chica se paró de inmediato sin dar tiempo a Glenn a hacer lo mismo, con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Qué le paso, Daryl? —gritó sin quererlo, acercándose más al hombre, quien por primera vez alzó la vista.

—Un auto se la llevó, ella simplemente se fue. Intenté perseguirlo pero fue demasiado rápido, no tuve oportunidad —susurró con un nudo molesto en su garganta—. Lo siento, todo es culpa mía.

La chica asimiló sus palabras una por una, pero no dijo nada. Glenn, quien ya estaba parado a su lado, la abrazó fuertemente y juntos se sentaron en el piso nuevamente.

La mirada de Maggie estaba perdida en algún punto del trailer y, más rápido que tarde, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus mejillas mientras su amado la estrechaba más hacia sí.

—¡Maldición! Debí haberla buscado mejor… —sollozó Maggie en el pecho de Glenn. Y aquella imagen fue demasiado para Daryl, quien con el semblante muerto, volvió a su oscura esquina para dejarse caer nuevamente en ella. Él debería haber muerto, no Beth.

—Todo es mi maldita culp- —el hombre no pudo terminar de susurrarse a sí mismo ya que un movimiento tempestuoso lo sacudió por completo. El trailer se movía.

—¿¡Qué sucede!? —preguntó Sasha tomándose del brazo de Bob para no caer.

—¡Nos movemos! ¡Creo que están trasladándonos a algún lado! —gritó Rick mientras se agarraba de las paredes en busca de Carl y Michonne— ¡no pierdan el equilibrio!

Glenn y Maggie se levantaron mirando hacia todos lados, buscando el por qué de aquello, mientras la última se limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que aún caían de sus ojos. Daryl los imitó e intentó sostenerse de ambas paredes de la esquina.

Caminó tambaleándose hacia Rick y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, pues estaba calmando a Carl, quien estaba muy asustado.

—Rick, ¿qué crees que esté pasando? —le preguntó Daryl con su típica voz ronca.

—Creo que nos trasladarán a celdas más permanentes, no podían mantenernos aquí para siempre —contestó el líder mientras tomaba a su hijo por el brazo para evitar que cayera—. Tenemos que estar alerta, si abren la puerta podríamos tener oportunidad de escapar.

Daryl solo asintió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Rick, quien le sonrió.

Mientras tanto, Bob y Glenn golpeaban la pared con todas sus fuerzas mientras gritaban pidiendo explicaciones. Y Daryl notó como Maggie perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo. Él caminó como pudo a su lado y la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras los sostenía a ambos con la pared.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Eso creo… Gracias por ser sincero conmigo. No fue tu culpa, Daryl. Cuando salga de aquí buscaré por cielo y tierra a Beth. La voy a encontrar —le dijo firmemente mientras se ponía de pie. Daryl no contestó, no quería menospreciar sus esfuerzos pero probablemente Beth estuviera muerta. Una puntada caló hondo en su pecho y se instaló allí.

—¿Qué crees que sucede? —preguntó la chica soltando la mano de Daryl, pues ya se había incorporado.

—Creemos que nos están llevando a-

—¡Dejen de golpear las paredes, malditos! —se oyó una voz que gritaba desde fuera del trailer. Glenn y Bob dejaron de golpear de golpe.

—¿Dónde demonios nos llevan? —les gritó Rick soltando a Carl y caminando hacia la voz que no podía ver.

—No tenemos autorización a decir eso —dijo una segunda voz, ambas eran masculinas. Eran dos terminamos, eso era seguro.

—¡Se van a arrepentir de- —Rick no pudo concluir su frase ya que una voz muy conocida por todos lo detuvo.

—Paren el camión y bajen lentamente… —Era la voz de Tyresee, y se escuchaba desde fuera, tenás y potente. Sasha soltó una lágrima y los demás se miraron incrédulos. Quizá, por fin, saldrían de aquél lugar con una promesa de venganza.

* * *

Es lo que hay y no me siento feliz de subir "_esto_". Mil disculpas, el próximo será mejor, prometido. Ahora que viene el fin de semana planeo adelantar y ya, por fin, concluír el desastrozo fic que creé. De todas formas no estoy del todo decepcionada (valga la redundancia) de mi fic. Es el primero y, dentro de todo, la idea (según yo) fue buena. Aunque, de ahí a narrarlo...

En fin, los adoro & mi hija también :) Dice que hacen feliz a mamá (ajajajajja, es hermosaaaaa).

_Bel_~


	14. De luces y Hordas

Sé que me deben estar odiando por no haber actualizado como prometí pero, por consejo de una querida compañera de página, voy a actualizar cuando me sienta segura de que va a gustar. No vale la pena actualizar por compromiso si el contenido del capítulo será una completa mier... Entonces, nada, perdonen, de verdad, pero quiero subir cuando esté feliz con lo que escribí.

En fin... ¿Cómo estuvieron, mis amores? Espero que bien, yo estuve enferma, por eso hoy no salgo ni nada (es sábado)... Ah, y viendo la pelea del año entre el Yankee (_Mayweather_) y el Argentino (_Maidana_) en las Vegas :3 Voten por **Argentina**, por favor. (AJAJJAJA, soy genial :B)

En fin, dejo de molestarlos y vamos derechito a las formalidades, por favor :)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares no son míos. La historia, en cambio sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary** (_Del capítulo catorce_): Aún había una pequeña luz pero aquella horda de caminantes no los dejaba verla.

**Dedicación**: A Hotarubi86, mi hermosa compañera de **FF** y del foro **MFySA** (Espero que no lo conozcan o me odiarán :P). Nada, muchas gracias, linda, por tu ayuda y por entender mis enredados tiempos. Un besito, corazón.

Y también se lo dedico a todos los que dejan reviews regularmente. Ustedes saben quiénes son, no hace falta que los nombre a todos, saben que están en mi corazón porque, gracias a ustedes, cada vez me gusta más subir mis historias. Porque empecé escribiendo para mí misma y, de la nada, muchas personas comenzaron a leerme y fue tan jfdjhsadas *-* que no puedo explicarlo. Mil millones de gracias a ustedes.

Y, como tercera dedicación, a El chino Maidana, boxeador argentino que está peleando justamente ahora (como dije más arriba). Espero que ganes, campeón, te lo merecerías inmensamente. ¡Suerte!

En fin, dejando de lado mis idoteces, al fic, mis amores :D

* * *

**Querido diario.**

**By: **_Bel._

**~Capítulo catorce: **_De luces y hordas.~  
_

—Era la voz de Tyreese… —susurró Sasha para todo el grupo que, de pronto, estaban en silencio mirándose entre sí.

—Yo también la oí —dijo Maggie, quien era abrazada y sostenida por Glenn sin necesidad, puesto que el camión se había detenido estrepitosamente.

—No hay por qué ponerse violentos, grandulón, somos parte de Términus, una hermosa comunidad que podría salvarles la vid-

El hombre no terminó de hablar, puesto que se escucharon dos tiros así como también ruido de cristal roto cayendo al suelo.

El grupo abrió los ojos con pánico, ¿qué había sucedido? Todos estaban seguros de haber escuchado la voz de Tyreese y luego aquellos dos tiros, Sasha comenzó a llorar e hizo amago de intentar abrir la puerta del trailer en vano, pues Bob la tomó por los hombros y los masajeó, intentando calmarla. No podían estar seguros aún, sus voces eran distantes.

—Todos para atrás, aléjense de la puerta —susurró Rick en voz baja para evitar ser oído por alguien que no sea del grupo.

Nadie replicó nada, todos hicieron caso y se acoplaron a la parte posterior del camión, lo más lejos posible de la puerta.

—Alguien viene… —dijo Daryl al escuchar pasos provenientes del exterior, podía sentir las piedras pequeñas del piso moverse al compás de alguien.

—Estén alertas y no hagan nada estúpido —respondió el líder.

Pronto, vieron una sombra por debajo de la puerta del remolque. Todos dieron un respingo de susto al sentir como alguien golpeaba la puerta del camión con un objeto contundente, no sabían qué. La persona intentaba desesperadamente abrir la puerta y nadie sabía con qué intenciones, pues tampoco sabían de quién se trataba.

Los golpes a la puerta se intensificaron hasta que sintieron algo caer al piso del lado de afuera. El grupo dedujo que se trataba de la cerradura, pronto abrirían la puerta y, para ser honestos, ninguno tenía idea de qué hacer.

—¡Rápido, antes de que vengan más! —gritó una mujer. Daryl entrecerró los ojos analizando la voz.

—¿Es Carol? —preguntó al grupo para confirmar lo que había oído.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Abraham, aunque sin respuesta.

—No lo sé con seguridad, el metal hace eco, podría ser cualquiera —comentó Michonne, quien siempre se mantenía alerta y jamás confiaba en algo sin verlo con sus propios ojos.

La puerta por fin se abrió lentamente y todos suspiraron aliviados y con una gran sonrisa al ver a Tyreese abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Los ojos del hombre y los de Sasha se vieron fijamente unos segundos antes de que la segunda corriera al encuentro de su hermano.

—¡Maldición, estaba asustada! —le reprochó la morena sin soltar a su hermano, a quien abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

El grandote no contestó, simplemente cerró los ojos y le correspondió el abrazo dando un suspiro de alivio. Pronto se separaron al notar que no disponían de todo el tiempo del mundo, debían huir antes de que más termianos lleguen al lugar.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Maggie avanzando junto a Sasha, siendo la segunda el salir del camión.

Pronto, todo el grupo estuvo fuera del camión.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Rick mientras abrazaba a Carl por los hombros con Michonne a su lado.

—Nosotros también íbamos a Términus pero tuvimos un retraso… —Tyreese miró al suelo con los ojos algo húmedos y Carol suspiró con tristeza—, entonces vimos lo que sucedió y, obviamente, no entramos. Acampamos fuera y a la mañana siguiente vimos al camión salir del lugar. Los hombres hablaban de trasladar al "nuevo alimento" a la zona B, no sabíamos dónde quedaba, pero con las armas que teníamos decidimos interceptar el camión y rezamos por tener suer-

Carol no terminó de hablar, un llanto pequeño la detuvo. El grupo se miró las caras preguntándose qué era.

Tyresee sonrió y, con una mirada, le comunicó a Carol que sacara a Judith de su espalda.

—Estuvo dormida bastante tiempo, era hora de que despertara —dijo el moreno con suma ternura. Carol sonrió y tomó en brazos a la bebé, quien bostezaba abiertamente.

Lágrimas cayeron por los ojos de Rick, quien se tapó la boca con las manos. Carl simplemente miró estupefacto y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente mientras se acercaba a Carol y jugaba con la mano de su hermanita.

Rick se acercó a paso apurado y, con ayuda de la mujer, tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y la miró fijamente al rostro sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Pronto la abrazó con suma delicadeza mientras el resto sonreía ante la hermosa imagen que veían. Carl seguía riendo sin cesar. Fue una rotunda prueba de que, si bien había gente muy mala en aquél mundo, todavía había un poco de luz por la que valía la pena luchar.

—¿Cómo… —susurró Carl con la voz quebrada mientras miraba a su padre jugando y acurrucando a la niña sin tregua.

—La encontré en la prisión junto con… Junto con Mica y Lizzie —respondió Tyreese y, por un instante, aquella gran se borró de su rostro. Sasha lo notó y se paró junto a él, sosteniendo su mano.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Daryl, quien por fin hablaba, refiriéndose a Carol con una sonrisa de lado.

—Encontré a Tyreese y las niñas en el bosque poco después… —contestó con la misma sonrisa, aunque desapareció segundos después—, y vi todo lo que sucedió.

Todos hicieron muecas diferentes aunque ninguna fue de alegría precisamente. Recordar aquél incidente no era nada bueno, habían perdido mucha gente querida.

—Tendremos tiempo para dialogar y conocernos luego, deberíamos buscar refugio, aquellos bastardos eran muchos y podrían encontrarnos —propuso Abraham acompañado de un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Tara en señal de aprobación.

—Es verdad, debemos movernos —susurró Rick dejaba a Judith en brazos de Carl quien, muy emocionado, comenzó a hacerle caras para entretenerla— ¿Recorrieron la zona?

—Algo… A unos kilómetros de aquí hay un camino y muchos carteles. Al parecer antes de todo esto el lugar estaba repleto de fábricas, podríamos ver qué hay —contestó Carol.

—Bueno, vamos a eso —concluyó Rick con una sonrisa. Los demás asintieron complacidos. Algunos se miraban las caras –como Carol, quien miraba interrogante a Abraham y su pequeño grupo, ¿quiénes eran?- pero decidieron que lo mejor sería responder interrogantes luego. Por lo pronto estaban felices, habían encontrado más compañeros vivos y, por sobre todo, habían encontrado a la pequeña patea traseros –cortesía de Daryl- muy viva y feliz.

El grupo rodeó el camión y lo pasaron, caminando a paso ligero por la carretera.

—Será mejor que no mires atrás, Carl… —susurró Michonne al niño cuando notó que éste tenía curiosidad por ver cuántos eran los termianos que los trasladaban y ver cómo habían muerto.

Al escuchar el comentario de Michonne, algunos curiosos del grupo no pudieron evitar girar la cabeza y ver el pequeño baño de sangre que habían dejado sus viejos amigos en aquél camión. El parabrisas estaba completamente destrozado y manchado con la sangre de los dos pobres infelices, jóvenes incautos, seguramente.

Luego de satisfacer su morbo, giraron sus cabezas hacia el frente. No había que pensar en el pasado, ahora el futuro parecía más prometedor.

—Exactamente… ¿Dónde es que vieron el sector de fábricas? —preguntó Maggie, quien ya cansada de caminar por cuatro horas a través de una carretera completamente desierta –incluso desierta de caminantes- había decidido ir un poco más atrás con Glenn.

—Pues, bastante lejos. Llegaremos en unas horas, casi anocheciendo —le contestó Tyreese, quien iba a la delantera junto con Rick, Daryl y Carol.

La chica no contestó, aunque se oyó un bufido testarudo por parte de ella y una carcajada de Glenn.

—¿Crees que puedan encontrarnos? —rompió el silencio Carl, quien jugaba con la manito somnolienta de Judith. Nadie parecía escucharlo, cada uno estaba en sus propios problemas y charlas, salvo Michonne, quien caminaba a su lado velando por la seguridad de ambos niños Grimes.

—No lo sé, Carl, pero estaremos preparados. Nada va a pasarte a ti o a la pequeña —susurró la morena con un aire maternal. El niño solo se limitó a sonreír. Si había algo que extrañaba de su madre era la seguridad que ella le transmitía en momentos como ese pero Michonne hacía bastante bien esa labor.

—¡Caminantes! —gritó Rick, quien iba primero. Todos dejaron sus banales charlas y pusieron sus manos en las armas que tenían. No eran muchas pero de algo serviría.

Daryl pudo clavarles una reluciente flecha en el cerebro a dos caminantes, mientras que Carol, por su parte, acuchillaba el cráneo de uno.

Rick corrió hacia Carl y Judith para protegerlos mientras Michonne rebanaba unos cuantos caminantes. El líder entró en pánico cuando vio como un caminante se acercaba peligrosamente a un Glenn desarmado pero, gracias a una rápida maniobra de Tyreese, él y su esposa estuvieron a salvo.

Abraham y Tara también lo hicieron bien, deshaciéndose de la mayoría con tan solo unas navajas.

—¡Vamos, aligeremos el paso, está anocheciendo! —ordenó Rick tomando a su hija de los brazos de Carl una vez los caminantes hubiesen vuelto a morir.

Todos hicieron caso sin pensarlo y comenzaron a caminar lo más rápido posible.

—Esa es la primera fábrica que vimos con Tyreese ayer, según lo que vimos por fuera es la más segura y tiene una reja bastante gruesa, soportaría al menos la noche —comentó Carol, quien luego de una hora de caminata exhaustiva, señalando un edificio bastante alto, tres pisos al menos, que se encontraba a varios metros de ellos. Judith iba en su espalda, ya dormida.

Pronto, mientras ellos se detenían a mirar el lugar señalado por la compañera, algunos solitarios caminantes salieron de entre los arbustos con un pútrido olor.

—Vamos allí antes de que lleguen más, no usen armas de fuego, solo llamarán más la atención —ordenó Rick a todos, quienes escuchaban atentamente.

—Como si tuviéramos municiones… —susurró carcajeando alguien del grupo, pero el líder, con una sonrisa, lo ignoró.

Todos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar a unas rejas negras bastante oxidadas. Era una fábrica de textiles, o al menos eso daba a entender el pequeño cartel gastado.

Rick, como líder, abrió lentamente la reja. Daryl iba a su lado apuntando con su ballesta, cubriéndolo. No sabían qué podía esperarlos allí dentro pero sería mejor que la horda de hambrientos zombies que, de pronto, salían de entre los árboles.

—¡Entren, rápido! —gritó Rick sosteniendo la puerta de la reja para ayudar a los demás a entrar.

* * *

Estoy bastante conforme con el resultado así que espero que a ustedes les guste. Les juro, no es por hacerme la "chica/madre ocupada" pero en verdad es dificilísimo el estudio, casa, hija... Es demasiado pero no los olvido y jamás lo haría, los adoro y voy a seguir subiendo así tenga que dejar el colegio —Qué suplicio... -.- —(OKNO :P)

Los amoowwww

Bel~


	15. Engaños

**¡H**ola, mis chiquis! **B**ueno, perdón por la tardanza pero no pude antes... En fin, espero que anden bien, yo estoy ahí... Ni muy bien ni muy mal. Subsisto y punto :(

Pero bueno, siempre me enredo hablando de mis problemas cuando ustedes a lo que vienen es a leer, así que vamos a las formalidades y mejor me cayo :P

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares no son míos. No lucro con ésto. El fic sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary** (_Del capítulo quince_): En ocasiones olvidaba por qué quería escapar de allí. Todo era tan lujoso, la comida era tan abundante y la gente tan buena que la pobre Beth olvidaba que estaba en la boca del lobo y que ella era un simple cordero.

**Dedicación**: A todos **_mis lectores hermosos_**, los adoro, no tengo palabras de agradecimiento para todo lo que, a veces sin saberlo, hacen por mí. Los quiero mucho.

Y un guiño especial a **_Hotarubi86_ **que, muy gentilmente, me ayuda con algunas cosas del fic con las que no estaba conforme. Mil gracias, princesa.

Y bueno, vamos al capítulo :) Los adoro a todos y no es un decir.

* * *

**Querido diario.**

**By: **_Belencitah._

**~Capítulo quince:** _Engaños.~_

—_Beth… —susurró un hombre al lado de su cama intentando despertarla de su sueño aunque sin mucho éxito— Beth, cariño, despierta._

_La joven abrió lentamente sus ojos. Estaba en una cama dorada y brillante. Era tan luminosa que se abría atrevido a afirmar que estaba hecha de oro masiso. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la luz que, de pronto y por obra de un no tan extraño, recibían._

—_Daryl… Déjame dormir… —Susurró la chica parpadeando y dándose vuelta en el colchón para continuar con su letargo hasta que cayó en cuenta de quién se trataba— ¿Daryl? ¡Daryl!_

_Sus ojos se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas y, de un salto y sin aviso, se levantó y colgó del cuello del cazador, quien correspondía el abrazo levantándola de la cama._

—_¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo…? —La pobre chica no entendía nada, aunque estaba tan feliz que apenas podía hablar bien. Sus ojos estaban completamente vidriosos y algunas lágrimas se hacían lugar por sus mejillas._

—_¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Daryl quien, de pronto, cambió su semblante a uno demacrado. De pronto la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro, poco a poco su piel se tornaba verdosa y sus facciones cada vez más marcadas por la desnutrición._

_Beth se soltó inmediatamente de él y se arrastró de espaldas por la cama para alejarse del caminante en quien Daryl se había convertido._

—_¿Daryl? ¡No! —gritó la chica a todo pulmón mientras lloraba a mares. Pronto, todo se hizo oscuro._

Beth despertó completamente sobresaltada y agitada. Sentía el rostro pegajoso por las gotas que habían caido de sus ojos poco antes.

Suspiró tranquila y en paz cuando notó que todo había sido un sueño y que ella estaba nuevamente en su cuarto, aquella lujosa habitación que el padre Gabriel le había dado poco después de la visita médica y de comer alguna que otra delicia.

Se sentó lentamente en la cama de roble, que era demasiado grande para ella, y notó que aún era de noche, o eso parecía, puesto que el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras y no se escuchaba sonido alguno más que el de su propia respiración agitada.

Dándose cuenta de que dormir sería inútil ante semejante sueño horroroso, la chica, aún sentada en su cama, colocó sus piernas de lado para ponerse las muy cómodas pantuflas rosadas que el padre le había dado. Ella tenía que admitir que, si bien obviamente quería escaparse de ese lugar y buscar a Daryl, la trataban con tanto lujo que, en ocasiones, se le olvidaba por completo su cometido final. Si aquellas personas no estuvieran locas… _Pero lo están, Beth, mantente firme y te irás de aquí_, se dijo a sí misma.

Se levantó poco a poco y estiró sus músculos. Había dormido perfectamente de haber sido por aquél perturbador sueño, aunque incluso eso le ayudaba a esas alturas. Cuando llevas demasiado tiempo en las nubes no está del todo mal que un sueño te traiga a la realidad.

—Veamos… —susurró la chica para sí mientras rebuscaba con su mano debajo del colchón de su nueva y provisoria cama—, ¡Aquí estás!

La chica sacó de allí un pequeño pero filoso bisturí que había robado al buen doctor que había conocido el día anterior. Lo había escondido allí cuando escuchó que el pastor venía a –según él- arroparla y temía que lo hubiera encontrado, pero no. Allí estaba y su sonrisa se incrementó. Desearía con todas sus fuerzas no tener que usarlo pero, si el caso llegara, lo utilizaría a su pesar. Salir de allí era prioridad, cómo hacerlo no.

Volvió a dejarlo en su sitio luego de observarlo con el semblante en blanco durante unos momentos y, con suma delicadeza, palpó nuevamente bajo el colchón.

—Y tú también estás, querido amigo —susurró la chica sonriendo al palpar con su mano a su muy querido diario escondido en el mismo lugar.

Se levantó lentamente y recorrió la habitación hasta llegar al gran armario que irrumpía a mitad del gran dormitorio. Era blanco con detalles dorados, dignos de aquél majestuoso lugar. Lo abrió despacio para evitar que las bisagras chirrearan y sacó un pantalón, algo cómodo y que le diera movilidad, y una remera simple y blanca con algún que otro detalle en encaje; era ajustada pero serviría.

Se quitó el camisón de anciana que el cura le había pedido –o rogado- que utilizase para dormir y se cambió. Hoy sería un gran día para ella, pues, según lo que Frank le había dicho, ella debía hacerse la enferma frente a Gabriel para que éste la envíe con él. Ella aún no sabía bien para qué quería el doctor que la viera pero sospechaba que sería para ayudarla a escapar así que no se negó ni preguntó demás.

Y, mientras terminaba de subirse los pantalones, pensaba en el miedo terrible que tenía. No temía el tener que fingir estar enferma, pues desde que llegó al lugar había actuado y le había ido muy bien, nadie sospechaba nada, su temor realmente era lo que su nuevo amigo le diría. ¿Cómo escaparía? ¿Tendría que usar el bisturí? ¿Frank querría hablarle del objeto faltante de su consultorio? Miles de preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Aquél lugar era así, no daba conclusiones sino meras teorías y aquello la fastidiaba por demás.

Unos pequeños rayos de sol comenzaron a entrar por su ventana a través de la reja que impedía su escape y supo que era el momento, pronto Gabriel vendría a buscarla para "unirla a la comunidad" y todo eso en lo que él ciegamente creía y allí comenzaría su plan de escape de la mano de Frank, pues estaba segura de que para eso la quería ver.

Pronto, media hora después del despertar tempestuoso de Beth, la susodicha comenzó a sentir pasos detrás de su puerta y supo al instante que seguía: Un golpeteo a la puerta, un "¿Estás despierta?" y la rutina comenzaría.

—Ya salgo —susurró la chica intentando parecer somnolienta. Sería sospechoso que hubiera despertado antes del alba.

—Aquí te espero, Bethy —le contestó Gabriel desde detrás de la puerta. La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto, otra vez con ese maldito apodo, sonaba sucio de su boca.

Beth se movió por la habitación durante unos minutos para aparentar estar vistiéndose y acomodándose después de una hermosa noche y, pronto, abrió la puerta lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro de su captor, el padre.

—¿Cómo dormiste esta noche? —le preguntó el hombre mientras la inspeccionaba con la mirada.

—Muy… —comenzaba su plan. Beth fingió marearse y se tomó la frente con una mano mientras que con la otra se agarraba del marco de la puerta fingiendo necesitar soporte para mantenerse en pie.

—¿¡Beth!? ¿¡Estás bien!? —gritó alarmado el padre mientras se apresuraba a sujetarla por el brazo y colgársela por la espalda, para ayudarla a caminar.

—Estoy… Estoy muy mareada, ¿podríamos ir con el doctor de la otra vez? —preguntó tentativamente la chica. Rezaba a Dios que el padre no notara nada extraño, incluso fingió no recordar su nombre para no dar indicio alguno.

—Claro, inmediatamente —le dijo exasperado y con leve preocupación mientras la ayudaba a caminar por el reconocido pasillo.

Poco a poco fueron llegando al precario hospital ante la atenta mirada de parte de la población, quienes se tapaban la boca con las manos o negaban con la cabeza, preocupados. Parecían buenas personas, solo que muy, muy engañadas.

El padre tocó la puerta del consultorio de Frank y, sin siquiera esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta de par en par con Beth a sus hombros, sorprendiendo al doctor sentado en su escritorio haciendo papeleo.

El doctor levantó la vista y observó a la muchacha con asombro y rápidamente se levantó del lugar.

—¿Qué sucedió? —gritó el doctor, aunque sabía bien qué pasaba pero, por obvias razones, debía aparentar.

—Está mareada, muy débil… ¿Puedes hacerle una revisión de urgencia? —dijo el padre y sonó a orden, mientras sentaba a una débil Beth en la camilla. Ella pronto miró al suelo, haciéndose la enferma cuando no lo estaba, se sentía perfectamente y mas entusiasmada que nunca al pensar que pronto volvería a ver a Daryl.

—¡Ya mismo! —dijo Frank y se acercó lentamente a Beth. Esperó paciente a que Gabriel se fuera, aunque el susodicho pareció no entender el mensaje— Necesito que salgas, por favor, para la comodidad del paciente.

—Ella está cómoda conmigo —contestó él retándolo con la mirada. Beth se tensó y el médico no supo que decir. Pensó las palabras con lentitud y contestó:

—Tendré que quitarle la remera, por favor, será mejor que salgas… —intentó convencer el médico. Gabriel lo miró fijo, casi con odio. Bufó sonoramente y le dirigió una mirada a la convaleciente Beth.

—Estaré en la iglesia, Frank te traerá luego —le susurró con una sonrisa a la chica. Pronto, desvió su mirada al doctor y le advirtió—: Cuídala bien.

Tan pronto como habían llegado, el padre se había marchado. Beth y Frank suspiraron aliviados y se miraron fijamente.

—Bueno, comencemos… —susurró Frank con una sonrisa cómplice. La rubia le respondió de la misma manera y se acomodó en su camilla esperando la emocionante charla.

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado y nada más que decir, simplemente gracias nuevamente.

**Edito**: Y aclararles que desde mañana hasta el miércoles voy a estar ausente debido a unas inesperadas vacaciones familiares (Bueno, yo y mi hija... Precaria mi familia...) Y bueno, nada, solo quería avisarles que aunque sé que me van a extrañar porque soy la mejor del mundo mundial, intenten aguantar y no llorar demasiado en mi ausencia _**(Sarcasmo mode on)**_ AJJAJAJAJA Bueno basta, los adoro, chauchis :3


	16. Mío

Hola mi gente bella. Ante todo mil millones de disculpas. Sé que no valen nada pero con mi hija estoy A MIL, llegamos de las vacaciones y encontramos uno de nuestros cobayos muertos, fue un momento horrible y todavía no me recupero de mi duelo. Murió de viejita, no fue nada que se pudiera haber evitado, pero siempre duele que suceda y mucho más cuando no pude estar con ella en ese momento.

Sé que muchos dirán que son excusas y que por un cobayo (conejillo de indias) no puedo ponerme mal, que en realidad no quería subir y punto, pero NO ES ASÍ. Es un cobayo, pero era MI COBAYO, era un ser vivo como todos nosotros, con sus gustos, su personalidad, sus mañas... Era igual a todos nosotros y vale igual. Así que aún estoy muy triste y no tenía ganas de escribir, por eso no subí nada. Al final me decidí por escribir igual porque lo tomo como un deber hacia ustedes pero si fuera por mí...

En fin... Vamos a las formalidades y perdonen las molestias.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares no son míos. No lucro con ésto. El fic sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary** (_Del capítulo dieciséis):_ Todos necesitamos abrazos, canciones, esperanza. Algunos la obtienen y otros no. Así es la vida.

**Dedicación**: Muy especial dedicación a mi cobaya hermosa, **Giovanna.** Te amo con todo mi corazón y **NO SOS SÓLO UN COBAYO**, eras parte de nuestra familia y te vamos a extrañar con locura.

Otra dedicación **a todos los animales:** ¿Amas a tu perro, gato, etc, como a un hijo? No estás solo ni loco, son parte de nuestra familia y merecen eso y mucho más. Por ejemplo, mi hija tiene otros ocho hermanos peludos 3 Lo mejor para un niño es crecer rodeado de seres tan puros como ellos.

Listo. Estoy muy triste así que me disculpo por la calidad del capítulo y con todos mis lectores. Mil disculpas.

* * *

**Querido diario.**

**By: **_Bel._

**~Capítulo dieciséis: **Mío_.~_

El lugar no era en realidad algo que pudieran llamar hogar, pero al menos serviría para pasar las frías noches que se avecinaban y, en especial, sobrevivir a los vivos que perseguían sus vidas.

Rick daba instrucciones al grupo sobre qué cosa haría cada uno en la mañana y qué provisiones necesitarían con urgencia desde un pequeño balcón que colgaba dentro de la fábrica. Los demás miraban atentos desde abajo a su líder.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí? —susurró Carl a su padre mirando hacia arriba para persivir una sonrisa en mueca en el rostro de su padre.

Y es que aquella fábrica no estaba tan mal. Tan pronto como sellaron la puerta principal se dieron cuenta de que aquella era la única entrada y que, cerrada ésta, era imposible que alguien entre… O salga.

El lugar estaba sucio y un par de ratas se escabullían entre los pocos escombros que había y entre las miles de máquinas de cocer que alguna vez fueron utilizadas. La enorme fábrica tenía pequeñas habitaciones con camas poco cómodas pero útiles en donde, seguramente, dormían los trabajadores. Era triste, seguramente aquella fábrica fue una llena de explotación laboral, pero ya no importaba. Todos aquellos infelices eran caminantes ya rematados por el grupo al entrar.

—Nos quedaremos unos días, tenemos que ponernos al día todos y ver cuál será el próximo paso a seguir. Por ahora, nos conformaremos con mantenernos con vida —le contestó su padre sonriendo de lado. Carl era poco paciente, como cualquier niño de su edad. Verlo comportarse tan naturalmente lo llenaba de felicidad, quizá no toda el alma de su hijo estaba ennegrecida.

El chico bufó y la mayoría rió ante ese gesto, en especial Michonne, quien sonrió con la mayor ternura de la que disponía.

Daryl, por su parte, no estaba atento a nada. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en salir de aquél maldito lugar lleno de ratas en la mañana y buscar a su Beth.

El hombre abrió los ojos de par en par al comprobar su propio pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza con ferbor, como si nadie lo viera extrañado.

Todos lo miraron un poco intrigados pero, sin mas y habiendo escuchado el discurso de Rick, dieron media vuelta y acomodaron sus pocas pertenencias en sus propios cuartos.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó Michonne, quien no pasó desapercibida aquella mueca y sacudida de cabeza de su compañero de grupo.

Las mejillas del cazador se tiñeron de un sutíl tono carmesí que, espero él, nadie notara. Lo cierto es que su pensamiento anterior respecto a la joven chica lo perturbó de sobremanera. Que la quería, bien, eso no se lo negaría, aquella chiquilla era buena manejando corazones ajenos pero… ¿Su Beth? ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡De Hershel en todo caso, de Maggie tal vez! Volvió a expulsar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza rápidamente para mirar a la morena que se encontraba frente a él, mirándolo cada vez con más interrogantes en sus ojos.

—Estoy cansado… —le susurró intentando sonar rudo, normal. Dicho aquello, tomó la ballesta que poco antes había apoyado en el suelo y se dispuso a buscar un cuarto, si es que quedaban, para poder descansar y limpiar la sangre asquerosa y podrida de la punta, sangre que había sido derramada hacia solo minutos.

Michonne suspiró, jamás entendería a los hombres. Nunca lo hizo y mucho menos ahora. Acomodó una de sus botas y se dispuso, ella también, a descansar por fin.

Había sido un día agotador lleno de reencuentros y su corazón no aguantaría más emociones.

La morena caminó por un largo y oscuro pasillo pasando de puerta en puerta hasta poder dar con una vacía.

La mujer paró de seco en una de las puertas abiertas y miró a través de ella con una sonrisa. Allí estaba su hermoso Carl jugando con la manito de su hermanita, quien era cargada por un orgulloso Rick.

El líder de su grupo mostraba su lado más dulce y tenue con sus pequeños hijos, le hablaba a Judith con un tono dulce y en un idioma que solo los bebés entenderían. Carl, por su lado, reía y sujetaba con mucha fuerza la pequeña mano de la bebé.

Una lágrima escurridiza cayó por la mejilla de la mujer. Amaba a aquella familia con toda su fuerza, como si fuera propia, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia y eso la quemaba por dentro.

Caminó hasta una cama vacía y alejada y se dejó caer sin pensar en nada más que en lo miserable que se sentía.

Se odiaba por tener envidia de aquella hermosa familia, no debería ser así, ella los amaba y quería verlos felices pero… De vez en cuando ella quisiera experimentar qué hubiese sido de ella y de su pequeño si solo se le hubiera dado la oportunidad al segundo de poder seguir viviendo. Cómo habría crecido, a quién se parecería, quiénes hubieran sido sus amigos, cómo hubiera tomado aquellas situaciones que día a día vivían. En fin, Michonne hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener una familia como la que los Grimes tenían. Aquella familia estaba rota, sí, faltaba parte esencial, pero al menos los que quedaban estaban unidos, y la pequeña Judith había traído nuevas esperanzas. Sin tan solo su hijo…

—¿Michonne? —una voz habló a través de la puerta entreabierta del cuarto. La reconocería a kilómetros. Era su Carl.

—Dime, cariño… —dijo dulcemente, levantándose para acomodarse en la cama mientras limpiaba una o dos lágrimas.

El chico sabía que lloraba pero no hizo ademán de saber por qué. Él simplemente caminó en dirección a la morena y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la mujer y la abrazó con fuerza bruta.

—Te quiero… —susurró el chico sin decir por qué o a qué se debía aquello. Habló sin pensar, simplemente dejó salir lo que sentía, en aquél mundo no se sabía cuándo sería la última vez que vieras a un ser querido.

Michonne no aguantó y comenzó a sollozar, mojando un poco la chaqueta maltrecha del niño. Él lo notó y enfatizó el abrazo.

—Y yo a ti, Carl… —susurró la morena apenas pudiendo hablar.

Y al otro lado de la fábrica, en otra diminuta habitación con una cama que siquiera tenía sábanas se hallaba Daryl, desparramado en el fino colchón, tan fino como una hoja y tan incómodo como una piedra.

Su ballesta reposaba a unos centímetros de él. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en la punta de una flecha, con la cual sus dedos jugueteaban intentando olvidar nuevamente que dormiría en silencio, sin el cantar de la joven Greene. Y nuevamente se puso a pensar en lo que había bagado por su mente minutos antes… ¿En verdad consideraba a Beth suya? ¿Por qué, con qué derecho? No lo sabía, Daryl desconocía el noventa y nueve por ciento de lo que al amor respectaba pero no era idiota. Sabía que pasaba algo con Beth, lo sentía. Cuando estuvo con ella, lo poco que duró, fue maravilloso, su corazón latía a mil por hora cada segundo y sentía que moriría de una afección al corazón. Y ahora, cuando ella ya no estaba, su corazón latía tan lento que parecía detenerse a cada segundo. No entendía bien qué pasaba, pero sabía quién era la culpable: Beth Greene. Estaba casi seguro de que ese tal "_amor_" del que muchos hablan era exactamente lo que él sentía. Era eso o una afección cardíaca.

Daryl suspiró. Mañana sería un largo día y, como bien había escuchado a Rick, mañana saldrían a buscar provisiones y él necesitaba estar atento a cualquier inconveniente que pudiera haber. Aún no se habían designado los grupos, quién saldría antes y quién después, pero él estaba seguro de que saldría mañana. Necesitaba buscar a Beth. Tenía que encontrar a Beth Greene.

* * *

Yo sé que no es de la mejor calidad pero bueno, no estoy como para escribir y lo hice simplemente porque no podía dejarlos tirados, la realidad es que pocas ganas tengo de escribir ahora.

Quiero que sepan que pienso en ustedes y no me gusta para nada dejarlos tirados. Los quiero mucho, chicuelos. Y espero que todo vaya mejorando.

**Bel ~ **


	17. De escapes y amigos

**¡Buen día mis chicuelos!**Bueno, sé que no vengo cumpliendo con lo que les dije de subir un capítulo cada dos días y en verdad lo siento pero aprendí de una amiga que escribir no es cuestión de hacerlo por DEBÉR, sino que debo hacerlo cuando en verdad lo desee y me sienta cómoda.

En fin, este capítulo me quedó muy largo así que lo partí a la mitad. Sé que quieren capítulos largos pero no puedo pasar de mil palabras a tres mil así como así, mis amores u.u

En fin, espero que hayan estado bien y vamos a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares no son míos. No lucro con ésto. El fic sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary** (_Del capítulo diecisiete_): Era grato saber que en pocas horas escaparía de allí con un buen hombre. Lo malo era saber si en verdad lo lograrían o no.

**Dedicatoria**: A todos ustedes, agradezco inmensamente todos sus reviews y no puedo creer aún que haya gente que se interese por leer las incoherencias que escribo. Mil gracias, chicos, lo valoro muchísimo.

* * *

**Querido diario.**

**By: **_Belencitah._

**~ Capítulo diecisiete: **_De escapes y amigos. ~ _

_Querido diario: Bueno, por fin este día terminó. No estuvo mal… ¡Nada mal! Pero tuve miedo, mucho miedo, de ser descubierta por Gabriel._

_Por fin me hice la enferma, tal y como Frank me había dicho, y el padre me llevó directo a su despacho. Todo iba saliendo bien pero algo dentro mío me dice que Gabriel sospecha algo… Espero que no._

_Frank me contó de qué quería hablar y, como yo creí, era sobre un plan de escape. Me emociona saber que alguien está ayudándome, no creo poder yo sola… No soy tan fuerte._

_Lo que más me gustó de su plan es el hecho de que él también escapará conmigo. Estoy muy feliz por eso, no podía irme en paz sabiendo que él estaría aquí dentro a merced del imbécil._

_En fin… El plan es simple, mañana es domingo (al parecer, lo cierto es que carezco de almanaques pero confío ciegamente en el doctor) lo que significa que hay misa. Frank me explicó, y de hecho también lo hizo Gabriel, que todos asisten a misa, inclusive los vigilantes del fuerte. La misa dura cinco minutos. Frank comentó que es muy corta para no dejar el lugar sin vigilancia por demasiado tiempo, pero para el resto de los fieles puede durar una hora. Lo cierto es que, gracias a estos datos, sé que tengo solo cinco minutos… Bueno, tenemos cinco minutos para escapar Frank y yo sin que nos vean._

_La reja mide dos metros y medio, según el médico. Dijo que tenía una escalera pero que sería muy riesgoso intentar transportarla, seríamos vistos inmediatamente, por lo que, según él, la única manera de escapar es intentar trepar la reja y confiar en nuestras aptitudes físicas._

_El plan es fácil, no tiene gran cosa. Debemos ir a misa, pues todos deben ir, y luego volver a hacerme la enferma. Frank fingirá llevarme a su despacho pero, en lugar de eso, correremos lo más rápido que podamos hacia la reja. Intentaremos escalarla y, una vez fuera, correremos hasta perder la conciencia. Frank dice que, probablemente, Gabriel nos busque unas horas pero que, si no nos haya, nos dará por muertos y volverá a "sus labores de tortura", palabras textuales._

_No es que sea difícil, no tiene demasiada lógica o pensamiento, pero no confío demasiado en mi físico, no sé si llegaré a escalar dos metros y medio pero, como bien dijo mi amigo, no hay otra alternativa. Es vida o muerte y, con todo mi corazón deseo que sea vida._

Beth cerró lentamente su diario y lo miró con una tenue sonrisa. Tapó la pluma que unas horas antes había pedido prestada a Frank y escondió ambas cosas bajo su colchón que, con mucho esfuerzo, levantó. Además, aprovechó para palpar allí abajo y sonrió cuando encontró su bisturí en el mismo lugar en donde lo había escondido la primera vez. Era bueno tener un arma a mano por cualquier cosa, no debía confiarse demasiado.

Desvió la mirada hacia su mesa de luz y notó que eran las dos de la mañana. Debería dormir pero no podía conciliar el sueño. En pocas horas debía escapar de allí, una hazaña de vida o muerte.

Caminó despacio por la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana enrejada. Miró la luna que ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, estaba llena y redonda como nunca antes la había visto.

La rubia suspiró y se acercó hasta apoyar sus codos en el marco de la ventana, con la mano derecha sostuvo su barbilla y se quedó contemplando el cielo completamente embobada.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Daryl? ¿Su hermana? ¿Los demás? ¿La extrañarían? ¿Daryl la extrañaría?

Ella esperaba que sí, y esperaba que esté bien y a salvo. Beth rara vez pensaba en el menor de los Dixon como un cadáver, ella confiaba en las habilidades de él más que en las suyas y, como hacía muchas noches le había dicho, él sería el último hombre en pie.

¿Estaría él buscándola? Probablemente no… Beth pondría sus manos al fuego porque no, lo más probable es que Daryl la hubiera dado por muerta y hubiera seguido su camino, quizá uniéndose a algún grupo errante o quizá, con mayor suerte, encontrando a alguno de sus viejos amigos perdidos.

Una lágrima cayó lentamente de sus transparentes ojos hasta romper en sus labios. Extrañaba tanto a aquél idiota… Claro que extrañaba a todos en verdad, Maggie era su hermana y su mejor amiga, Judith era su pequeña niña y Rick era el mejor líder que podría haber pedido pero nadie nunca le dio lo que Daryl. Porque aunque el hombre siquiera se haya enterado, le había enseñado a Beth cosas elementales de la vida que la joven desconocía.

Ella no era de las personas que confían fácilmente en los demás. La habían defraudado muchas veces y, por más alegre que ella esté, como todos, ella tenía sus problemas y pensamientos oscuros. Por más egoísta que pareciera, la joven siempre pensó que el mundo estaba en su contra, que todo lo malo le sucedía a ella. Era huérfana, su futuro era desolador y se sentía completamente sola en el mundo. Pero luego conoció a Daryl… Bueno, ya lo conocía, pero esa última semana lo había conocido en verdad y se había maldecido una y otra vez por pensar que su vida era la peor. El pobre hombre había tenido una infancia oscura y problemática, siempre siguiendo a su hermano, con un padre idiota, madre ausente… ¿Y ella tenía problemas?

Daryl le había enseñado más en unos días de la vida que su familia en dieciocho años. La había cuidado, había velado por su seguridad… La había seguido en sus más locas ideas y, por sobre todo, le había mostrado un lado de él que no había mostrado a nadie antes, porque detrás de aquél cascarón de rudeza que tenía, era puro amor. Era una persona que buscaba un lugar en el mundo y ya.

Y más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel con un hombre tan bueno como Dixon? Al fin, después de tantos años, Daryl había logrado dejar atrás los malos años de su vida, había quemado la casa y se había olvidado del dinero… Por primera vez notaba a Daryl sonreír –porque sí, Beth aseguraba haberlo visto sonreír en varias ocasiones pero no le había dicho nada- y, por algún giro inentendible del destino, todo volvía a ser oscuridad y pérdidas para él.

La vida no era justa, para nada justa. El karma no existía, tampoco el "cosechas lo que siembras" y, mucho menos, el "vivieron felices por siempre".

La chica sacudió la cabeza intentado despejarse. Debía concentrarse, mañana sería un día muy importante, por fin sería libre y tendría la oportunidad de buscar a Daryl así le costara años. No se daría por vencida, el hombre estaba vagando por ahí y ella lo encontraría.

Miró el cielo y parpadeó varias veces, sus ojos estaban rojos y le picaban por culpa de las tortuosas lágrimas.

La hermosa luna ya no estaba tan alta como antes y se veía una pequeña aurora naranja al horizonte. Abrió los ojos de par en par y rápidamente corrió hacia el reloj que, gentilmente, Gabriel había hecho colocar en su habitación para que tuviera una buena alarma. Eran las seis de la mañana y, sin notarlo, había pasado la noche en vela con pensamientos superfluos que no la ayudarían a escapar.

—Rayos… —susurró reprendiéndose a sí misma. Frank le había aconsejado dormir bien para estar despierta y alerta. La misa era a las siete de la tarde y no tendría oportunidad de dormir entre horas. Bueno… En la edad adolescente es normal estar en vela pero en ese caso en particular ella hubiera necesitado descansar músculos al menos unas horas.

Suspiró. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, lo único que le quedaba era vestirse y sacarse ese maldito pijama de anciana que Gabriel había elegido "especialmente para ella", según textuales palabras.

Abrió lentamente el ropero enorme y hermoso y eligió, nuevamente, la ropa más cómoda que tuviera. Nada de vestidos hermosos y faldas largas de monja… Un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Simple y cómodo, algo normal como para escalar dos metros y medio de reja.

Entró al baño pequeño que tenía la habitación y se arregló un poco el cabello, no tendría tanto lujo cuando saliera de allí… Si es que salía… Así que quería aprovecharlo. Se lavó los dientes con el cepillo rosa que venía con la habitación y se higienizó un poco la cara con jabones perfumados y pequeños que, cómo si no, Gabriel le había regalado amablemente.

—Podrás hacerlo, Beth. Eres fuerte. Daryl te entrenó, no puedes fallar —le decía a su reflejo en el espejo. Necesitaba palabras de aliento y, no habiendo de otra, tendría que dárselas ella misma—. Sé que puedo, sé que puedo, sé qu-

—¡Cariño! —se escuchó detrás de la puerta junto con un incesante golpeteo. Beth suspiró cansada, otra vez aguantarlo y fingir que todo estaba perfecto, pero aguantaría, sabía que era la última vez que lo vería.

—¡Voy, padre! —contestó intentando sonar cordial.

—Aquí te espero…

—Aquí te espero… —susurró Beth con una mueca, burlándose del hombre mientras fingía terminar de arreglarse y, cuidando que no escuche, continuó— Maldito idiota.

Caminó hacia la puerta con cara de asco y, tras ablandar un poco sus rasgos, logró sacar una sonrisa. Conforme con el resultado, abrió lentamente la puerta de algarrobo con esfuerzo, era pesada.

—¡Siempre tan linda, buen día, Beth! —dijo estrepitosamente el hombre que, como todos los días, tenía su túnica en perfecto y pulcro estado.

—Gracias… Buen día, padre —comentó educadamente.

—Bueno… Hoy no te acompañaré yo. Debo planear la misa de la tarde, hoy será especial ya que será tu primera misa y quiero que todo sea perfecto. Ve al comedor junto con los demás… Come bien y pasa el día con ellas —le explicó el hombre señalando la, ya conocida, puerta de salida. A Beth le sonó más a orden que a simple sugerencia pero lo obvió.

La chica simplemente le sonrió, sobraban palabras que dedicarle. El hombre hizo lo mismo y se marchó para el lado contrario.

Greene lo vio irse y caminó hacia la puerta principal. Por unos momentos se sintió libre sin aquél hombre atosigándola constantemente. Incluso, la idea de escapar en ese mismo instante revoloteó por su cabeza unos minutos pero pronto la expulsó. No se iría sin Frank, sin contar el hecho de que no podría hacerlo con los guardias vigilando allí.

Caminó hacia la puerta principal y pronto salió al hermoso jardín lleno de verde y mojado pasto. Suspiró la libertad pura y observó el muro. Sí, los guardias estaban, como había predicho, con armas. Observó para todos lados a la gente caminar tranquila, charlando u observando el cielo. Notó que no había niños y tampoco divisaba ancianos. Frank el había dicho que prescindían de la gente que no les serviría pero… ¿niños?

Beth hizo una mueca de asco y caminó por el pasto hasta llegar a una pequeña choza muy acogedora que se encontraba frente al precario hospital. Observó en donde, se suponía, estaba Frank y sonrió. Por fin sería libre gracias a él.

Siguió caminando y entró a la choza en donde había unas dos o tres personas, todas mujeres, comiendo. La miraron con una sonrisa a modo de saludo, cosa que ella correspondió.

Buscando con la mirada un lugar donde sentarse divisó un rostro conocido en una mesa pequeña y alejada, en una esquina.

—¡Niña! ¿Quieres desayunar algo? —gritó Frank moviendo la mano a modo de saludo. Ella simplemente sonrió. Ese hombre era genial.

* * *

Bueeeno, eso es todo por este capítulo aunque quiero que sepan que en breves otro capítulo. Como expliqué, tuve que dividir este en dos, así que nada. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mis bebotes.

Bel~


	18. Hijas perdidas

Hola, chicuelos. Bueno, lo prometido es deuda así que aquí tienen. No crean que me desvío del tema fundamental (Daryl y Beth) pero toda historia tiene una trama y no puede ser todo Daryl y Beth. Espero que lo entiendan.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares no son míos. No lucro con esto. El fic sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary** (_Del capítulo dieciocho_): Perder a un ser querido deja un dolor irreparable, pero aquél dolor no se compara con el de perder a un hijo.

**Dedicación**: A mi hija. Si le pasara algo (Dios no lo permita jamás) creo que mi vida terminaría y sé que todas aquellas que sean madres me van a entender. Mi mamá (en paz descanse) siempre dijo que lo más importante son los hijos. Yo creí que exageraba hasta que tuve a la mía propia. No, no exageraba para nada. Te amo con todo mi corazón Zoe.

* * *

**Querido diario.**

**By**:_ Belencitah._

**Capítulo dieciocho: **_Hijas perdidas. ~  
_

Caminó hacia la pequeña mesa para dos en la que el hombre estaba sentado y se dejó caer con pesar en la silla frente a él.

—Te aconsejé que durmieras, niña… —susurró el doctor con una sonrisa mientras reprimía una carcajada al ver a la pobre chica tan somnolienta.

—Lo sé, pero no pude pegar un ojo. ¡Estoy tan exasperada! —gritó la chica, despertándose de inmediato, y pronto, al ver la mirada del doctor, decidió bajar un poco la voz y dejar de llamar la atención de las mujeres que ya la miraban por el rabillo del ojo.

—Te entiendo pero no tienes por qué preocuparte —le susurró Frank extendiendo su mano hasta tocar la de Beth, por encima de la mesa. La chica abrió un poco los ojos, hacía bastante no sentía el contacto con otro ser humano o, al menos, un contacto que sí quisiera recibir. Correspondió el gesto apretando levemente la mano del anciano y se quedaron unos segundos así, callados, disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

—¿Por qué no intentaste escapar antes? —preguntó Beth en un susurro, evitando que otros escuchen, mientras seguía apretando la mano del hombre.

Frank se tensó un poco, la chica lo notó a través de su brazo. El hombre dejó de mirarla a la cara para pasar su vista a la mesa, abajo.

—Había perdido la esperanza —una contestación simple. Beth inquirió con la mirada, preguntándole por qué sin decir una palabra. Frank entendió la idea a la perfección y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa vacía.

El hombre rebuscó en el bolsillo de su delantal médico y sacó una pequeña foto maltrecha. Se la extendió a Beth y volvió su vista a la mesa, incapaz de mirar algo más.

Beth tomó la foto, soltando con cuidado la mano del hombre, y la observó bien: Era él, Frank, solo que algo más joven y con una sonrisa tan grande que parecía irreal. En sus brazos estrechaba a una niña, adolescente en verdad. Los colores eran viejos y en mal estado pero, supuso Beth, la jovencita era rubia y de unos ojos verdes impactantes. Era de contextura pequeña y se la veía muy feliz. Beth creyó comprender de qué iba eso aunque no del todo.

—¿Ella… —se atrevió a preguntar la rubia.

—Ella era Abigail Marie Meyer y sí, era mi pequeña niña… —susurró con un pesar palpable. El aire de pronto parecía demasiado pesado para Beth— Su madre nos abandonó así que siempre fuimos ella y yo contra el mundo. Éramos inseparables y, como podrás imaginar, la amaba con todo mi corazón.

El hombre paró de pronto, tragó saliva, como si intentara deshacerse del nudo que se formaba poco a poco en su garganta.

La chica no supo qué hacer o qué decir… ¿Había consuelo para alguien que había perdido a su hijo? Recordó a Carol unos instantes.

—Cuando toda esta mierda sucedió, intentamos ocultarnos en casa y traté con todas mis fuerzas de mantenerla a salvo pero no sirvió de nada. Mi niña enfermó en el invierno y tuve que salir con ella en brazos a buscar alguna ayuda. Fue cuando salí que noté la magnitud de destrucción que había en nuestro mundo. Vagué unos días mientras intentaba pararle la fiebre a mi pequeña cuando Gabriel nos encontró. Creí en él, dijo que tenía medicamentos en su "paraíso" para salvar a mi niña pero…

El hombre calló. Beth esperó paciente a que continuara pero eso nunca sucedió.

—¿Qué sucedió con Abigail? —preguntó intentando mantenerse centrada.

—Gabriel quiso hacer un trato. Yo debía permanecer allí y ejercer de médico sin escrúpulos y, a cambio, él me daría las medicinas para salvar a mi hija. La salvé pero, a cambio, tuve que acabar con muchas vidas. El padre, tan amado como es en esta comunidad, asesina niños, ancianos y enfermos. La gente que no sirve aquí muere.

Los ojos de Beth se abrieron de par en par. Ahora entendía mejor por qué no vio ningún niño al salir pero jamás creyó que el que los hacía desaparecer era su propio amigo. No lo juzgo en absoluto, el sufrimiento del hombre era palpable, no disfrutó lo que hizo. Era un hombre desesperado y un hombre desesperado es capas de todo.

—Mi pequeña se había salvado y ya no quise seguir haciendo aquello. Esos pequeños, esos ancianos. Sus fantasmas aún me persiguen —susurró conteniendo un par de lágrimas para evitar llamar la atención—. Se lo dije a Gabriel, le di las gracias pero dije que nos iríamos al día siguiente. ¿Sabes que sucedió al día siguiente?

Beth negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras tomaba la mano del hombre. Éste no correspondió pero tampoco quitó su mano. La chica, a esas alturas, se esforzaba por no llorar. Estaba muy sensible y aquella trágica historia no ayudaba. Suponía qué había pasado, la joven habría muerto, de otra forma debería estar allí con ellos.

—Mi hija murió. La encontré en su cama con una nota: "No quiero vivir más en un mundo destruido, papá, lo siento. Por favor, no te vayas, sigue ayudando a esta gente, quédate y has del mundo un lugar mejor" —retener las lágrimas ya no era posible. El hombre comenzó a llorar lo más bajo que podía, no necesitaban miradas intrusas. Beth, al ver esto, tampoco pudo resistir su propio llanto—, en su cama, además, encontré pastillas.

—¿Tú… ¿Qué crees que pasó? —preguntó la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano libre mientras con la otra acariciaba la mano del señor Meyer.

—En ese momento poco me importaba qué había pasado. Mi hija no estaba y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Eventualmente me quedé aquí e hice exactamente lo que mi hija explicó en su nota de adiós. Jamás cuestioné lo que pasó, sin contar que Gabriel se veía muy afligido, pero…

—¿Crees que él tuvo algo que ver? —tanteó la chica.

—Ahora, cuando el tiempo a pasado y puedo pensar con mayor claridad, sí. Sé que creerás que es posible, puesto que este hombre no tiene sentimientos pero… ¿Mi hija? Él dijo ser mi mejor amigo, decía que Abi era su sobrina… Yo…

—Entiendo, no quieres creer que él en verdad haya hecho algo pero tampoco quieres creer que en verdad se haya quitado la vida —susurró quebrada Beth.

—Exacto —no caían más lágrimas de sus ojos. Había llorado tanto tiempo que su cuerpo estaba completamente seco.

—Lo siento mucho, Frank. En verdad valoro que, después de haber sufrido tanto a causa de las personas, quieras ayudarme —comentó la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior. Beth pensó bien las palabras y continuó—. Sé lo que se siente perder a alguien que amas, no estaría aquí sino.

Al decir aquello, Beth pensó en su padre. Él había muerto de la manera más cruel y no se lo merecía, lo extrañaba muchísimo; sus consejos, sus abrazos, a él. Pero tampoco pudo evitar pensar en Daryl, de una u otra forma también lo había perdido y, casi seguramente, para siempre. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral por lo decidió dejar de lado aquellas ideas.

—No las personas, mi niña… Él es el monstruo aquí —comentó sin quitar la mirada de la mesa. Pronto, miró a los ojos a la jovencita frente a él y sonrió de lado—, yo debería darte las gracias a ti.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó la joven sin entender.

—Me devolviste la esperanza, cariño. ¿Sabes cuántas chicas han pasado por aquí el último año? Ninguna ha luchado por escapar, Gabriel las compraba con sus manipulaciones y terminaban quedándose. Se olvidaban de su antiguo grupo, de sus familias si es que tenían. Tú eres la primera que ha intentado luchar y, gracias a ti, mi propio deseo de lucha volvió.

Beth sonrió con ternura reflejada en sus ojos. Nuevamente y sin previo aviso, una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

—Gracias, Frank.

—De alguna forma, el espíritu de Abigail está en ti. Ella era igual de luchadora que tú, cariño —comentó de forma dulce.

—De alguien lo habrá aprendido. Quiero que le demuestres a ella y a ti mismo de lo que en verdad estás hecho.

El hombre sonrió satisfactoriamente.

* * *

Fiiiiin :3 Jajaja, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me estoy muriendo de frío acá, por favor, te odio Argentina u.u

Bel~


	19. Necesidad

¡**Helow, oh, oh, oh, oh**! Bueh, perdón por la tardanza pero internet anda de mal en peor, supongo que tengo que cambiar el modem pero para eso se necesita dinero y bueno... Seguiremos así :)

Vamos directamente a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares no son míos. No lucro con ésto. El fic, sin embargo, sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary** (_Del capítulo diecinueve_): Era desesperante necesitar tanto a alguien y no poder hacer nada, tener que vivir simplemente con eso.

**Dedicatoria**: ***** A mis lectores hermosos que, a pesar de todo, siguen leyendo (o eso espero). Los quiero mucho, chicuelos.

***** Y a mi hermosa hija que me dejó de molestar cinco minutos para dejarme terminar el capítulo. Te amo bebota.

***** Y, tercero, a Argentina que acaba de ganarle un amistoso a Trinidad y Tobago. Sé que soy mujer pero, como toda Argentina, soy muy competitiva y amo el futbol así que nada, gracias Argentina :3

Bueno, ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Querido Diario.**

**By: **_Belencitah._

**~ Capítulo diecinueve**: _Necesidad_. ~

Daryl abrió lentamente los ojos despertado por una agitada charla. La fábrica era tan grande que el eco de aquellas voces le destrozaba el tímpano.

Se frotó los ojos bruscamente e intentó desperezarse. Su rostro hizo una mueca al descubrir que se había quedado dormido con la ballesta sobre él y con una sensación ajena y dolorosa en el pecho.

La primer cosa en la que pensó al despertar era en la frágil Beth Greene y, con solo aquél dulce pensamiento, se levantó de la cama de golpe, lo más rápido que pudo y levantó la ballesta que, por el brusco movimiento, había caído al piso. Se la colgó en el hombro y caminó fuera de su precaria habitación.

Aquél sería el día en el que saldría a buscarla así les guste a los demás o no. Poco le importaba, de todas formas sabía que contaba con el apoyo de Maggie. Esa joven quería recuperar a su hermanita tanto como él.

Bajó lentamente la endeble escalera. Le había costado subir la noche anterior, incluso temió caer, pero todas esas cosas quedaban en segundo plano cuando se trataba de la vida de su preciada Beth. Toda preocupación ajena a la chica era ajena a él también. Y no podía evitar preguntar a Dios o a quién sea cómo es que una torpe y frágil chica lo había hecho cambiar tanto en unos simples y efímeros días.

Movió la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos que no ayudaban y, una vez se vio en el piso, sano y salvo, divisó a Rick hablando con Michonne, Glenn y Carl.

—¿Dormí demasiado? —interrumpió Daryl al pequeño grupo que se encontraba charlando en ronda. Todas las miradas fueron hacia él cuando lo escucharon.

—No, aún no ha salido el sol, probablemente sean las cinco de la madrugada —le contestó el líder con una media sonrisa y con los ojos bastante cerrados, probablemente por el sueño.

—¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó el menor de los Dixon.

—Nada en verdad. Algunos no pudieron dormir mucho así que decidimos comenzar a planear la rutina de hoy para después discutirla con el grupo —contestó Michonne moviendo un poco una de sus manos mientras que, con la otra, abrazaba a Carl por los hombros.

—Entonces… —comentó Daryl sobándose un poco la nuca. Le dolía a montones por la manera en la que cayó en sueño.

—Hay un camión en el fondo —dijo Glenn rompiendo su silencio—, pero necesitamos Gasolina.

—Y también comida, no queda nada —comentó Carl casi en un grito. El pobre niño tenía hambre, como todos allí.

Rick se rió y Michonne lo miró con ternura. A veces no parecía, pero Carl conservaba cierta inocencia propia de un niño de su edad.

—Claro, también necesitamos comida y agua. Queda poca bebida y debemos estar hidratados para cuando decidamos qué hacer con Términus —dijo el líder dándole crédito a lo dicho por el niño.

—Yo voy —pronunció Daryl con seguridad mientras tomaba la ballesta de su hombro para asegurarse de que nada faltara antes de salir.

—¿Qué? ¿A esta hora? —gritó sorprendida Michonne— Necesitamos establecer los grupos y esperar a que salga el sol, ¿no crees?

—Ven un minuto, Daryl —dijo Rick mientras empezaba a alejarse unos metros de los demás.

El aludido observó a Michonne algo enojado pero decidió no darle importancia. Quizá la morena tenía razón.

Caminó hacia Rick a paso largo y sosteniendo la ballesta al costado de su cuerpo.

—Oye, hermano, sé que quieres encontrar a Beth —el rostro de Daryl se formó en una mueca de fastidio. Su líder, en ocasiones, lo hacía sentir como un niño de dos años. Rick ignoró a su amigo y continuó—, pero para hacerlo debemos tener un plan.

—¿Quieres un plan? De acuerdo. Salgo, la busco, la encuentro, la traigo sana y salva —carcajeó de ansiedad Daryl y, con ironía palpable, continuó— ¿Te gusta mi plan?

—¡Maldición, ella te necesita vivo, no muerto! —Gritó Rick exasperado, moviendo sus manos para hacerlo entrar en razón. Los demás miraron de reojo pero decidieron ignorarlos. Era tema de ellos.

—Lo sé pero… —el hombre estaba visiblemente desesperado. No era fácil esperar sabiendo que, quizá, la otra persona no tenga tiempo que perder.

—Te entiendo, Daryl. ¿Crees que no quiero ir a buscarla? Es una de nosotros, demonios, pero hay que pensar con claridad. De nada le servirás a esa pobre chica si te transformas.

Daryl asintió. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y poco que decir a su favor. Rick y Michonne tenían toda la razón.

—Supongo que en unas horas saldrá el sol y podremos formar los grupos para buscar a Beth y suministros —comentó Rick y, acercándose a Daryl para palparle el hombro, concluyó— Prometo que hoy mandaremos a los grupos y tú estarás en uno de ellos.

—Gracias, amigo —susurró Dixon mientras palmeaba la mano de su hermano, la cual yacía en su hombro.

—Y sé que lo que te pediré es algo casi imposible pero… —Rick suspiró con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza arriba. Abrió los ojos y continuó— Te necesito fuerte, como siempre. Eres Daryl Dixon, demonios.

Ambos sonrieron de lado, sonrisa por compromiso pero sonrisa al fin.

—Y lo estaré cuando encuentre a esa chica —respondió Daryl y, soltándose del agarre de Rick, caminó hasta desaparecer entre un par de cajas a lo lejos.

Rick lo observó hasta ya no verlo y, dando media vuelta, volvió al pequeño grupo al que ya se sumaban Carol y Maggie, quien abrazaba amorosamente a Glenn.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Irá solo? —preguntó Glenn.

—No, lo convencí de esperar y formar los grupos una vez el sol salga —respondió Rick estableciéndose en su lugar.

—¿Qué le pasa ahora? —dijo Carol poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su amigo normalmente no causaba problemas pero, desde que lo había encontrado en aquél camión notó que algo pasaba. No era el mismo hombre y no sabía por qué.

—Todos tenemos nuestros demonios —respondió sencillamente el líder—. Muy bien, necesitamos esos suministros, ¿alguno se ofrece?

—Yo tengo que ir, ¿Me dan unos minutos? —preguntó Maggie alejándose del grupo y soltando lentamente la mano de Glenn.

La chica corrió en dirección a donde, creyó, Daryl se había ido y lo encontró pateando un par de cajas en lo que, al parecer, había sido un depósito en el pasado.

—¿Qué sucede, Daryl? —tanteó la chica caminando sigilosamente hacia él. No sabía cómo, suponía que por la partida de Beth, pero últimamente la salud de Daryl, en especial la mental, le preocupaba bastante.

—Nada, estoy aburrido —contestó secamente él, dejando de patear a diestra y siniestra cajas y sentándose en una rueda de camión tirada en el piso.

—Dime, ¿es por Beth? Iremos a buscarla ni bien salga el sol, Rick dijo- —pronunció ella sentándose con él, pero el hombre la interrumpió abruptamente.

—¿Y si ella no tiene tiempo? Ella puede estar necesitándonos justo ahora y nosotros estamos aquí haciendo nada —gritó de pronto el hombre, levantándose de la rueda para volver a su tarea anterior: Patear cosas.

La mayor Greene suspiró agotada. Razonar con él cuando se encontraba así de enojado era tarea difícil, en especial para ella, quien no había tenido contacto con el hombre hasta que sucedió lo de su hermanita.

—¿Crees que no quiero encontrarla? Daryl, es mi hermana —enfatizó las últimas palabras para que entendiera que no había nadie que quisiera más a Beth que ella misma. Bueno, quizá la chica había encontrado a alguien.

—¡Sé que quieres! ¡Demonios, sé que todos tienen razón pero estoy molesto! —gritó Daryl y a esas alturas, probablemente, todos habían escuchado su acalorada charla.

Maggie se levantó de la goma con pesar. Lo cierto era que, como Daryl, tampoco había dormido bien y le dolía muchísimo la espalda. Suspiró con dolor y caminó hacia él hasta llegar a apoyar su mano en el hombro del hombre, quien estaba de espaldas a ella.

—Sé que crees que no la extraño o que no me esforcé en buscarla porque no me ves tirando cajas o gritando a medio mundo pero no es así —la chica miró al suelo sin soltar el hombro de Daryl y un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas— Es mi hermanita.

El hombre depositó la ballesta en el suelo y se giró para ver de frente a Maggie. Era verdad que, en un principio, creyó que la joven no se había esforzado mucho en buscar a su hermana pero... ¿y él? ¿Qué había hecho? Correr como un idiota detrás de un auto no era hacer algo. Dejarla afuera sabiendo que la chica no sabía defenderse aún sola tampoco había sido inteligente. En realidad todo había sido su culpa y la pobre Maggie jamás lo había juzgado.

—Lo siento —solo pudo susurrar eso, no tenía fuerza para más. Pocas veces se había sentido tan mal, tan derrotado.

—No fue tu culpa, Daryl. No te conozco demasiado pero me has demostrado que en verdad te importa Beth —dijo Maggie secándose las lágrimas con el puño de su camisa larga—. Solo... Hay que concentrarnos, mantener la calma e ir a buscarla en grupo como Rick dijo.

—Lo sé —comentó el hombre mirando el piso. Se sentía realmente avergonzado. No tenía demasiada confianza con la chica como para que lo viera en esa situación, caprichoso como un niño de tres años pero, de alguna forma, sentía que la conocía, sentía que podía confiar en ella. Después de todo, tenían una meta en común. Hallar a Beth Greene.

—¡Maggie, dónde estás! —se oyó gritar a Glenn a lo lejos.

—Mejor calmémonos un poco y volvamos. Tenemos que prepararnos, ya casi sale el sol y supongo que la mayoría ha despertado —dijo la aludida terminando de secar su rostro y parpadeando un par de veces.

—Sí, vamos...

* * *

Bueno, espero que haya gustado. No fue de mis favoritos pero bueno, tampoco estoy tan disgustada teniendo en cuenta el escaso tiempo que tuve para hacerlo, terminarlo y corregirlo.

Los quiero muchísimo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Bel


	20. De vida o muerte

¡**H**oli, holi, Mis queridos! ¿**C**ómo andan? Espero que bien. Yo acá nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo. Quería hacerlo más largo, ¡lo juro!, de hecho sí me quedó largo pero tuve que cortarlo y explico por qué: **No puedo** venir subiendo capítulos de dos mil palabras y, de pronto, subir uno de cuatromil. Sé que quieren capítulos largos pero, Im sorry, no puedo, chiquis. Espero sepan entender que es cosa estética.

Bueno, acá llueve mucho y mi hija está muy asustada con los truenos. ¡Cosita :3! En fin, a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares no son míos. No lucro con ésto. El fic, sin embargo, sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary** (_del capítulo veinte_): Todo estaba listo, el plan marchaba a la perfección, pero la más mínima equivocación y ambos estarían muertos.

**Dedicatoria**: A mi bebé que tiene mucho miedo & a todos ustedes que son la razón de que siga con este desastroso fic. ¡Los amo!

* * *

**Querido diario.**

**By: **_Belencitah._

**~Capítulo veinte:** _De vida o muerte.~_

—Muy bien, ¿entendiste todo? —preguntó Frank sentado en el escritorio de su despacho. La chica, por su parte, se sentaba del lado contrario a él, enfrentándolo.

—Perfectamente.

El hombre la miró con una ceja alzada. Probablemente no le creía, solo habían repasado el plan una vez y temía que la chica olvidara algo que, en ese momento, podría costarles la vida a ambos.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Beth mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor en la silla azul de oficina—. A las seis de la tarde, cuando la misa comience, yo tengo que estar en primera fila. Tú estarás en segunda fila. Apenas el pastor hable yo comenzaré a tambalearme pero fingiré con Gabriel estar bien. Tú insistirás en hacer un chequeo corto y volver rápido. Suponemos que él aceptará. Me ayudas a salir y, una vez fuera, corremos con todas nuestras fuerzas y trepamos la reja.

—Sin mirar… —susurró el doctor esperando que la chica termine de formular la oración.

—Sin mirar en ningún momento atrás —concluyó Beth satisfecha y con una blanca sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Esa es mi niña! Lo harás bien, no hay que preocuparse —susurró el hombre con un semblante paternal. Beth recordó a su querido padre por unos segundos pero desistió de aquello, no la ayudaba en nada y debía concentrarse; simplemente le sonrió con ternura.

—Son las cuatro, estoy algo nerviosa… —comentó la joven mientras jugaba torpemente con una lapicera que había desparramada en el escritorio.

—Lo sé, no te mentiré, yo también lo estoy, pero lo lograremos, cariño. Si tienes cosas personales que quieras traer, este es el momento. Recuerda no traer trivialidades, solo lo que entre en tu bolsillo.

—No es como si tuviera mucho aquí —bromeó Beth y comenzó a morder el capuchón de la pluma— ¿Qué haremos una vez fuera? No tenemos provisiones y casi no tenemos armas…

—¿Me crees idiota, cariño? ¡Tengo una mochila lista! —bromeó él y se levantó lentamente, a su edad tenía poca movilidad y eso hizo dudar a Beth, pero no comentó nada. El hombre caminó hasta un armario que mantenía bajo llave, en la puerta del mismo se leía: "Medicinas".

Abrió lentamente y sacó un pequeño bolso. Se lo tiró sin aviso a la chica quien, con dificultad, lo atajó.

—Debes tener reflejos, mi niña —aquél hombre no se cansaba de bromear y eso relajaba a Beth. Agradecía a los cielos la buena suerte que tenía con los compañeros de Apocalipsis.

La joven abrió la mochila, la cual era bastante liviana. En ella encontró dos botellas de agua de un litro, un par de latas de conservas, algunas utilidades varias como hojas, lápiz y una brújula y, rodeando todo, una gruesa manta.

—Es perfecto, tenemos para varios días… —comentó tanteando cada objeto y volviendo a cerrar todo perfectamente.

—Lo sé, pero no significa que lo lograremos —por primera vez, la sonrisa del rostro del anciano se borró y comenzó a hablar de manera seria mientras miraba el piso. Mirar a Beth quemaba en ocasiones, él la veía como a su hija y nunca da gusto dar malas noticias—, no hay que ser pesimistas, pero tampoco estar ciegos, cariño. Lo cierto es que escapar es difícil, cualquier cosa puede pasar, cualquier improvisto nos dejaría al descubierto. En el mejor de los casos, pasaremos la fecha y ya, pero en el peor…

—Entiendo, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, ¿Esto es vivir? —gritó la chica y pronto cayó. No debía llamar la atención, aquél lugar podía estar siendo vigilado en sus narices y ellos siquiera lo notarían.

—Es por eso que, pese a todo, deseo hacerlo —susurró Frank—, debemos hacerlo. Y una vez fuera, no sé, nos arreglaremos. Lo más peligroso es salir de aquí.

—Una vez fuera quisiera buscar a mis amigos, si no te importa, ¡te encantaría conocerlos! —dijo entusiasmada la chica.

Frank cerró los ojos y entristeció sus facciones. Odiaba ser tan realista frente a la inmensa esperanza que Beth profesaba.

—Bethy… —susurró y, por primera vez, levantó la mirada y la observó a los ojos. La chica sonreía inocente y sus ojos irradiaban esperanza— ¿Tú crees que…

—Sí, lo creo —respondió sin dejarlo terminar. Su semblante no cambió en absoluto y su sonrisa se mantenía—. Y si los conocieras sabrías por qué estoy tan segura, Franky.

—De acuerdo, confío en ti —comentó y pasó su mano por encima del escritorio hasta tocar los dedos de la chica.

Beth hizo lo mismo y entrelazaron sus dedos.

—¿Qué pasó con tus padres? ¿Tienes hermanos, familia? —preguntó con mucho tacto el hombre y apretó el agarre para darle ánimo.

—Tenía papá, y mamá, y dos molestos hermanos… —susurró con tristeza, pero esbozando una sonrisa ante su comentario— Hoy en día solo me queda mi hermana y siquiera sé dónde está.

—La buscaremos y la encontraremos, tranquila. Y cuando te vea estará muy orgullosa de ti, linda —le dijo el hombre y se sintió padre nuevamente.

—Lo sé, y te amará por ayudarme —comentó con una sonrisa y una pequeña carcajada. No era momento de llorar, quizá después, cuando estuviera fuera de aquél maldito lugar.

El doctor sacudió la cabeza para alejar pensamientos y soltó la mano de la chica. Se paró de golpe y asustó un poco a Beth.

—Muy bien, debemos prepararnos, linda. Ve a tu habitación y busca lo que tengas o creas necesario. Recuerda no traer mucho… Y quizá una muda de ropa.

—De acuerdo, Franky —contestó la chica y, levantándose de la silla, caminó hacia la puerta, la cual cerró estruendosamente al son de un "Lo siento".

El hombre quedó solo en lo que alguna vez fue su consultorio, su hogar, su lugar. Sonrió por la acción de la chica y una furtiva lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Los hombres no lloraban pero él había aguantado demasiado.

Se acercó nuevamente a su escritorio y abrió el segundo cajón con una pequeña llave dorada. De allí, lentamente gracias a su artrosis, sacó un revolver pequeño.

—Nunca creí tener que usarte, mi amigo… —susurró mientras observaba el brillante objeto con una sonrisa trágica. Lo guardó bien ajustado en su cinturón y tapó el mismo con su bata de médico tradicional blanca— Aún espero no tener que hacerlo.

Por su lado, Beth sonreía al ver a su hermoso diario, que tantos momentos tristes y felices guardaba en sus hojas. Lo guardó lentamente en su bolsillo trasero y, en su otra mano, sostuvo firmemente el bisturí que hacía días había robado del consultorio de Frank. Debía decirle que lo tenía pero lo había olvidado por completo, se lo diría después. Lo escondió en su cinturón con mucho cuidado de no cortarse con el mismo, el cual estaba afilado.

Caminó hacia el ropero enorme y tomó lo primero que encontró, un pantalón negro cómodo y una de las millones de remeras blancas que había en él. Al parecer allí eran monocromáticos.

La soltó suavemente en la cama y la dobló. La dejó allí y caminó hasta el baño para verse por última vez en el espejo. Era conciente del peligro que se avecinaba pero aún era una jovencita y tenía ciertas vanidades propias de su edad.

—Tu puedes, Beth, puedes hacerlo —se decía una y otra vez mientras se lavaba la cara con agua helada, quería estar despierta pese a no haber dormido nada—. Será sencillo, tu puedes.

Caminó a tomar la vestimenta que había dejado en la cama y, casi corriendo, se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación para llevar la ropa al bolso del doctor tan pronto como sea posible.

La abrió rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Los bellos de sus brazos se erizaron completamente y un frío recorrió su espina dorsal.

—¡Padre! —gritó al ver a la persona que menos necesitaba ver en ese sospechoso momento.

El hombre la miró de arriba abajo sin su típica sonrisa, las cejas del hombre estaban levantadas incrédulamente, intentando descifrar qué hacía la chica tan agitada y con ropas en sus brazos.

Su mirada paró en seco en las prendas y luego en los ojos de la joven, exigiendo silenciosamente una respuesta.

—Quería llevarle esta ropa a María, quizá pueda darme una mano para estar linda hoy… Para la misa —intentó excusarse la chica. Lo cierto era que había actuado todo ese tiempo, una última actuación no le haría daño.

—Ya veo… —susurró el hombre sin cambiar su horrible expresión. Beth palideció, ella esperaba algo como "Tú siempre estas linda" o cosas así. No que lo necesitara, poco le importaba un halago si venía de parte de aquél hombre, pero así al menos sentiría que lo había convencido. Beth sabía que el hombre pero pocas excusas extra podía poner. Cuantas más intentara ella excusarse, el hombre más notaría su extrañeza— Bueno, solo venía a recordarte la hora… A las seis, Beth, espero verte allí.

—Claro —dijo ella y le sonrió con nerviosismo palpable.

—Estás pálida… ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Gabriel y dio un paso adelante, acercándose peligrosamente a la chica, quien hizo un desesperado intento por no dar un paso atrás.

—Sí, bueno, estoy emocionada. Será una misa en mi honor, es algo increíble —comentó enfatizando en la palabra increíble.

—No temas, somos una buena comunidad, como tú. Cosechas lo que cultivas, Bethy —por primera vez, una sonrisa se expuso en el rostro del cura y la calidez volvió a reinar en él. Beth suspiró para sus adentros esperando que todo haya resultado bien para ella.

El hombre palmeó el hombro de la chica intentando inculcarle tranquilidad y, al son de un "nos vemos a las seis", se fue tan simplemente como había aparecido allí.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que son bienvenidos a dejarme su opinión a través de un Review.

Los adorow.

Bel~


End file.
